Humanoid Toyz
by RaSmUsItA
Summary: Gracias a un intercambio escolar empiezas a vivir con 2 gemelos totalmente opuestos, q para colmo son los integrantes del mas famoso grupo aleman, y para rematar entran a tu vida 5 alemanes mas q son su grupo rival q harias? Tokio Hotel y?
1. Primer Encuentro

-aaaaah- gritaron dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras caían al suelo

-fíjate por dónde vas torpe- grito una pequeña chica mientras se sobaba el muslo

-tú eres la que no se fijo- dijo un chico de cabello negro mientras intentaba parase

-estas bien no te lastimaste?- pregunto el gemelo del chico

-si solo me di un….-contesto su gemelo

-tú no ¡diota ella, ve nada mas, por ir peleando, no te das cuenta de lo que haces- le corto el chico- vamos déjame ayudarte a levantarte linda- se ofreció el también pelinegro para ayudar a la chica que estaba botada en el suelo

-gracias- dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecían

-hoy no es mi día!- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, por lo que el chico que aun tenia la mano de la niña en sus manos rió…

Bueno esta historia está un poco enredada si empezamos aquí, por lo que será mejor retroceder 8 horas en el tiempo, están listos?, bueno aquí vamos…

8 Horas antes….

Una chica de alrededor de 1.63 m de estatura, pelo rubio con mechas color morado que le llegaba alrededor de 20 cm por debajo de los hombros, y de un cuerpo dentro lo que cabe "bien proporcionado" según palabras de otros, ya que para ella solo estaba "bien", se encontraba viendo el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo del baño del avión; unos ojos de una tonalidad grisácea, enmarcados por sombras color negro, y un maquillaje a tono.

Por venteaba vez se hacia la misma pregunta "qué demonios hago en este avión, rumbo a casa de solo Dios sabrá quien, para hacer algo que en realidad no se si quiero?", pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la azafata

-disculpe señorita, pero si no es mucha molestia, podría regresar a su asiento, estamos a punto de aterrizar- dijo cortes mente

-claro- dijo la chica sin sentimientos alguno marcado en la voz, se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con la nada disimulada mirada de la azafata, pero eso ya no le afectaba en nada, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que casi siempre la vieran de esa forma, aparte de sus dos mejores amigos, bueno corrijo de su mejor amiga y de su novio que también jugaba el papel de mejor amigo, la gente tendía a quedársele viendo gracias a su forma de vestir, al menos en el circulo social en que ella se desenvolvía, ya que todos esperaban que la única hija del multimillonario Markus Hakala fuera una típica niña sin nada mas en la cabeza que ir de compras a las mejores tiendas de Paris o de su país natal New York, pero ella ni por asomo era así, ya que era lo que los de su clase calificaban como "rebelde", y lo que ella calificaba como "tener cerebro e identidad", ya que todas las demás hijas de los socios de su padre parecían haber sido el resultado de un experimento fallido de clonación masiva.

Sin muchas ganas regreso a el asiento de avión en la zona de primera clase que ocupaba mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y se repetía por viejísima primera vez lo mismo "Que rayos hago aquí?"; la respuesta era fácil a los ojos de los demás, aprovechando una "oportunidad única en la vida", ya que se encontraba de camino a ingresar a uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Alemania (por no decir del mundo), el "Deutsches Institut", el cual al ver su promedio y a la familia que pertenecía le ofreció un intercambio para poder cursar el ultimo año en sus instalaciones, con la "ventaja" de que se hospedaría en la casa de uno de sus compañeros de curso para poder "aclimatarse" con mayor facilidad, su padre por su parte había aceptado sin pensarlo, por lo que ella por inercia de llevarle la contraria se negó, pero gracias a la conversación que tuvo con sus dos mejores amigos es que se encontraba ahora en ese avión; sin poder evitarlo al ver cómo iban descendiendo en el avión recordó la conversación

—Flash Back—

-Karitza por dios no seas terca!- le reclamaba un chico de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y tez clara

-no soy terca, simplemente no quiero!- le contesto la rubia mientras se aventaba a su cama

-sabes que estás perdiendo una oportunidad casi única nada mas por llevarle la contraria a tu padre verdad?- le dijo una chica más alta que ella, con cabello y ojos cafés, y de tez morena

-a ver, Catherin, Logan, que parte de NO-QUIERO-IR no entienden?- dijo con tono cansino, ya que había repetido lo mismo mínimo15 veces en menos de 1 hora

-tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, ambos, no de hecho los tres sabemos que TÚ querías ir a ese instituto de Alemanes, pero que no te fuiste porque no querías estar sola- lo único que se gano Logan fue una mirada letal por parte de Karitza- bueno amor, el punto es que, esto es una señal!, si fueron ellos los que te buscaron a ti, es porque en tu destino estaba el que fueras a esa escuela- ambas solo rodaron los ojos con el comentario del chico

-lo que Logan quiere decir, es que esta es una oportunidad que no debes desaprovechar, además de que no tendrás que vivir sola, como pensaste que tendría que ser si ibas a esa escuela, quien quita y te toca vivir con uno de esos sexys alemanes que tanto me gustan?-dijo de forma picara Catherin

-hey!, estoy presente sabias, esos no son comentarios que se deban de hacer frente al novio de tu amiga, y ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, es mejor idea que no vallas- el chico se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer junto a Karitza

-claro, ahora vas a salir de macho y no la vas a dejar hacer su vida, por dios Logan abre los ojos, eres su novio no su dueño, no puedes decidir por ella…- ambos amigos siguieron peleando por un rato (como siempre) siendo totalmente ignorados por la rubia que estaba más que acostumbrada a las peleas de sus amigos; por otro lado, empezaba a tomar como una posibilidad el hecho de asistir al "Deutsches Institut", ya que como bien había dicho Logan, ella SI quería ir a ese instituto por la única razón de que su madre había asistido al mismo instituto, al igual que su abuela, y el padre de su abuela, en pocas palabras era como una tradición en la familia de su difunta madre, ya que ellos eran una de las familias "prestigiosas" de Alemania, y de la cual ya solo quedaba ella, siendo esta la razón de mayor importancia para que el instituto le mandara la invitación de terminar sus estudios ahí, ya que los dueños era amigos íntimos de la familia, "la ultima integrante de la familia Braun debería al menos cursar el ultimo año en esta institución que se ha convertido en una tradición familiar, sería un honor tenerte con nosotros", decía la nota anexa y escrita a mano y no impresa como el resto de los demás papeles, escrita por el propio director de la escuela; otra ventaja seria no tener que lidiar con su padre, no es como si lo viera mucho, pero cada vez que lo veía era para recibir una reprimenda de su parte, ya que desde la muerte de su madre casi 9 años atrás, el padre amoroso le dio paso a uno amargado que solo vivía para el trabajo y para nada más; lo único que la retenía ahí eran sus amigos, a los que veía como su única familia, pero ellos mismo eran los que querían que ella fuera, por lo que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar…..

-tierra llamando a Karitza, te encuentras ahí?- dijo Logan pasando una mano de un lado al otro delante de sus ojos

-sí, ya terminaron de pelear?- pregunto regresando a la conversación

-ja, ja, ja, bueno entonces que vas a hacer, solo tienes hasta mañana para decidir si vas o no-

-no se Catherin, no sé- dijo mas para ella misma que para responder a su amiga

-mira Ka, hay dos formas de hacer esto, o vas por las buenas, o te metemos en una caja de zapatos con destino a Alemania, tú decides- dijo Catherin mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-es lo mejor para ti amor, además solo es un año, cuando acabes puedes regresar para molestar a Catherin todo lo que quieras-

-claro además…. Oye!- reclamo Catherin- como que para molestarme, tu pedazo de…- y dio comienzo otra de las innumerables peleas de ellos, mientras las palabras de Logan hacían eco en Karitza, solo un año…..

-Karitza!- gritaron ambos

-está bien ustedes ganan, me voy a Alemania!- grito para acto seguido ser derivada por una avalancha humana de nombre Catherin que gritaba lo emocionaba que estaba por ella. Al día siguiente estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Karitza, para que partiera a Alemania por un año…..

—Fin del Flash Back—

Bajó del avión con su pequeña maleta en la mano ya que su verdadero equipaje había sido mandado a la escuela para que ellos indicaran la dirección a donde ella residiría por un año, se dirigió a la zona de taxis para tomar uno y que la llevara a algún hotel cerca del colegio, ya que era domingo y las clases empezarían hasta mañana, a la hora de tratar de registrarse en el hotel tuvo problemas ya que como era menor de edad no tenia carnet, y solo llevaba el pasaporte, tardaron casi dos horas en darle por fin una habitación, eran las 11 de la mañana para cuando llego al cuarto, por lo que decidió dormir un poco para descansar del viaje, no sin antes mandar un par de mensajes a sus amigos de que había llegado bien, sin más se acostó a dormir. A eso de las 2 de la tarde empezó a darle hambre, por lo que decidió salir del hotel y explorar un poco pues tenía años de no visitar Alemania, casi 10 años ya que con la que siempre iba de vacaciones era con su madre, gracias a ella su alemán era tan bueno como el de cualquiera que hubiera nacido ahí, ya que fue criada bajo los dos idiomas, por lo que el lenguaje no sería un gran problema para ella, sin embargo el que ella no visitara Alemania en tanto tiempo la hacía sentir un poco perdida, por lo que salió a dar un vuelta y "aclimatarse" al nuevo horario y a la cuidad.

Mientras tanto los gemelos Kaulitz salían de la oficina de su manager e iban caminando por una de las calles de Alemania

-es que no lo puedo creer, un año más!, es injusto!- se quejaba el pelinegro

-cálmate quieres, además un año más, un año menos da lo mismo- trato de calmarlo su hermano

-es que es injusto, acepte la primera vez pero solo porque apenas íbamos empezando a grabar el disco, pero ahora que lo estamos terminado de grabar y que el lanzamiento esta tan cerca es una estupidez perder el tiempo en la escuela, cuando lo podemos aprovechar haciendo promoción, conciertos, entrevistas que se yo, cualquier otra cosa que no se estar con las narices metidas en los libros!- vociferaba el pelinegro mientras hacía gestos con sus manos haciendo notar su molestia

-hermano es solo un año, y sabes tan bien como yo que vamos a estar faltando a menudo y que prácticamente solo va a ser para tener un documento que diga que nos graduamos, además haces feliz a mamá, y mantienes contentos a Gordon y a David, no te cuesta nada-

-bueno en tal caso por qué nada mas nosotros?, Georg y Gustav también deberían de seguir estudiando- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-ellos ya acabaron, no los pueden obligar a hacer la universidad, así que ellos simplemente tomaran algunos cursos para pasar el rato, tampoco estarán sin hacer nada-

-de todas formas no me parece justo, simplemente no quiero ir, no quiero ir, tu eres mi hermano se supone que deberías de estar de mi lado- el pelinegro en un intento de darle dramatismo a sus palabras apretó el paso y dejo atrás a su hermano, pero al ir en su mundo donde él era la victima de las locuras de su productor no se dio cuenta de que alguien doblo la esquina el mismo tiempo que él

-aaaaah- gritaron dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras caían al suelo

-fíjate por dónde vas torpe- grito la pequeña chica mientras se sobaba el muslo

-tú eres la que no se fijo- dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras intentaba parase

-estas bien no te lastimaste?- pregunto su gemelo

-si, solo me di un….-contesto el pelinegro

-tú no ¡diota, ella, ve nada mas, por ir peleando, no te das cuenta de lo que haces- le corto el chico- vamos déjame ayudarte a levantarte linda- se ofreció el también pelinegro para ayudar a la chica que estaba botada en el suelo

-gracias- dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecían

-hoy no es mi día!- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, por lo que el chico que aun tenia la mano de la niña en sus manos rio

-deberías de tener más cuidado, te pudiste haber lastimado- dijo el chico mientras soltaba su mano

-no fue mi culpa, tu hermana se metió en mi camino- al oír esto los gemelos tuvieron diferentes reacciones, el ofendido abrió los ojos como platos y cuando iba a soltar su respuesta se vio interrumpido por la risa de su hermano

-no le veo lo divertido Tom- dijo con tono de odio

-por dios Bill, si lo es, acéptalo- dijo entre risas

-qué, acaso se supone que eres hombre?- pregunto incrédula la chica

-claro que no lo vez, o es que estas ciega y por eso andas por ahí chocando con la gente- contesto molesto Bill

-pues yo solamente veo un ser andrógino frente a mi- contesto la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-an dró gi no - repitió Bill con un tic en el ojo al decir cada silaba

-sí, no sabes lo que es?, búscate un diccionario y así podrás saber que eres, tu cosa extraña de la naturaleza- con esto Tom literalmente se estaba ahogando de la risa, nunca había visto a nadie hablarle así a su hermano (al menos nos frente a él)

-que acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- pregunto Bill molesto – como te atreves a hablarme así, cualquiera en tu lugar estaría llorando de alegría por toparse conmigo- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-pues para mí solo eres un ser andrógino, y si alguien llora por encontrarse contigo seria solo del susto o de la risa-dijo Karitza imitando la sonrisa del pelinegro haciendo que la de él se borrara de su cara

-mira tú….-

-eh eh eh- se interpuso su hermano entre los dos – recuerda que a una dama no se le debe de tratar así- trato de calmarlo Tom

-enséñame a la dama primero- le reto

- fácil, saca tu espejo y la encontraras- respondió Karitza – sabes que ya tuve mucho del freak show por hoy, hasta nunca- dijo pasando por un lado de los gemelos

-hasta luego preciosa- contesto Tom ganándose una despedida con la mano de parte de la rubia, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que esta no sería la última vez que la vería

-enserio que esto era lo único que me faltaba para terminar de j0der mi día- decía Bill mientras seguía su camino y su hermano caminaba detrás de él con una sonrisa en la cara.


	2. Con Él?, Digo Ellos?

Moi! El capi anterior era el primero q subía en esta pag entonces no sabia muy bien q onda, pero ya se como esta el rollo aquí XD

Esta historia la escribí justo cuando lanzaron humanoid, ósea ase buu, la actualización va a ser cada semana o bien cada 4 Reviews, así q de ustedes depende q tan rápido actualize, espero q les guste este fic tanto como a mi :D

* * *

><p>Karitza regreso al hotel alrededor de las 9 de la noche, después de haber recorrido gran parte de los lugares que estaban cerca del hotel, deteniéndose en algunas tiendas a comprar algunas cosas que le llamaban la atención, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma y decir que Alemania era un lugar perfecto para su tipo de compras (si, odia a las personas que solo sirven para ir de compras, pero también es mujer y le gusta ir de vez en cuando), al menos nadie la veía raro por su forma de vestir, y tenía que aceptar muy a su pesar que el chico con el que se encontró era uno de los mejor vestidos que había visto, claro que eso jamás iba a salir de sus labios. Después de llegar al hotel se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir ya que mañana tendría que parase temprano y eso era algo que a ella le costaba mucho pero mucho trabajo.<p>

El molesto sonido del despertador logro su cometido de despertar a la rubia, la cual se despertó de mala gana y de mal humor porque soñó con los gemelos que se había encontrado el día anterior y es que ella sabía que ya los había visto en algún lado, sin embargo no supo de donde, sin muchas ganas se metió a bañar y se alisto para ir a la escuela, simplemente se puso un pantalón negro y una blusita sin mangas del mismo color con unas con una letras rojas que decían "Fallen Angel", sus converses y varias cadenas como cinturón, se pinto con sus tonos de siempre en esta ocasión con una sombra negra en los ojos, y delineador de color rojo por dentro y negro por fuera, mientras que en los labios simplemente se puso brillo, tomo sus cosas, se coloco sus lentes de sol y salió del hotel rumbo al Deutsches Institut.

Al mismo tiempo los gemelos iban en la camioneta del mayor rumbo a la escuela, discutiendo como siempre

-podemos faltar Tommy, es el primer día, al menos dame el día de hoy, enserio que no quiero ir!-Bill miraba a su hermano con una cara de perrito abandonado, a la que Tom ya era casi inmune (casi)

-no Bill, sabes muy bien que no podemos faltar a menos que sea por cosas del grupo- dijo Tom sin despegar sus ojos del camino, más que nada para no ser convencido por la mirada de su hermano

-y si te digo que se me acaba de ocurrir una canción, nos regresaríamos a la casa y faltaríamos a la escuela?- dijo Bill ilusionado

-bien sabes que no, además presiento que justamente hoy no debemos faltar, y no solo porque mamá nos dijo que era obligatorio ir hoy- y es que Simone había especificado muy claramente que hoy no debían faltar a la escuela y que se enterarían del motivo cuando llegaran, por lo que por más que le gustara la idea de faltar a clases, Tom no se quedaría con la duda del porque la insistencia de su madre; Bill simplemente bufo y se cruzo de brazos acomodándose en el asiento

Ante los ojos de Karitza se encontraban las puertas del Deutsches Institut, unas puertas que eran un par de rejas con una "D" y una "I" en cada una de ellas, las puertas eran la entrada a un enorme edificio que parecía muy antiguo, el cual se encontraba rodeado de aéreas verdes, y una gran cantidad de arboles; bajó del taxi y se dirigió a lo que parecía la entrada principal, al entrar varios de los pocos estudiantes que estaban ahí la miraron de distintas maneras, enviando miradas de envidia, sorpresa, y fascinación, las cuales fueron totalmente ignoradas por la rubia, se dirigió directamente a la parte que parecían ser las oficinas siendo recibida por una señora de mediana edad con aspecto cansado

-disculpe podría indicarme dónde puedo encontrar al director?- pregunto de forma educada

-quien lo busca?- contesto la encargada sin despegar la mirada de los papeles que movía constantemente

-soy Karitza Hakala, vengo de intercambio- con esto la encargada levanto la mirada y al verla alzo una ceja

-claro, el director te estaba esperando, pasa por aquí- dijo parándose de su silla y llevándola por un pasillo, se detuvo frente a la ultima puerta y toco, para recibir un "adelante" como respuesta, le hizo una seña para que esperara y entro

-la señorita Hakala acaba de llegar señor-

-dígale que pase por favor- contesto una voz de hombre

-enseguida- camino a la puerta y se detuvo en el marco –puedes pasar- dijo haciéndose a un lado dándole espacio de pasar, Karitza entro y se encontró con un señor de unos 42 años sentado tras un escritorio meticulosamente ordenado

-bienvenida hija, pasa pasa, toma asiento, cómo estuvo tu viaje?- dijo alegremente el director

-bien, llegue ayer, y me quede en un hotel- contesto mientras se acomodaba en la silla y dejaba su maleta a un lado

-y que te parece Alemania, te gusta?- pregunto el directo buscando unos papeles

-si, no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí- contesto observando las decenas de títulos colgados en la pared detrás del director

-me alegra que te guste, ahora ven conmigo que te llevo a tu salón- la chica asintió y salió detrás del director, atravesaron casi medio edificio y subieron al tercer piso para detenerse justo en el salón marcado como "303", el director toco la puerta y entro dirigiéndose al maestro que ya se encontraba ahí, todos los alumnos se pararon a forma de saludo al director mientras él les hacia una seña para que se sentaran, todas las miradas fueron directo a la rubia que seguía con los lentes de sol puestos y traía su maleta jalando

-buenos días señor Baldwin, le presento a la nueva alumna, la señorita Karitza Hakala- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano en dirección a Karitza -Karitza te presento a el señor Baldwin, tu maestro de inglés –

-mucho gusto profesor- dijo la rubia educadamente

-igualmente señorita, veo que no le han entregado su uniforme espero y solucione eso pronto- "amargado" fue el primer pensamiento de la rubia

-eso no será un problema profesor, su uniforme estará llegando con el resto de su equipaje a la casa donde se hospedara, por cierto veo que le faltan alumnos- en ese momento un rubio de ojos claros entro al salón casi corriendo

-perdón se me hizo tarde- dijo entrando al salón

-porque no se me hace raro, siéntate de una vez Andreas- dijo el director ya acostumbrado a el comportamiento del también rubio, que por indicaciones del maestro se fue a sentar a una de las sillas de la primera fila y junto a él tres sillas mas estaban vacías, al igual que todas las sillas de la segunda fila –bueno como ya casi están todos, les presento a su nueva compañera, ella viene de intercambio, pero dejare que ellas misma se presente, Karitza por favor- dijo el director señalando el pequeño estrado sobre el que estaba el pizarrón donde los maestros daban las clases, así pudo observar en su totalidad el salón, era grande pero nada fuera de lo común, junto a ella estaba el escritorio del profesor y del otro lado la puerta del salón, había filas de 4 y 3 asientos intercaladas, para la mejor vista de los alumnos al pizarrón según ella, suspiro y empezó su discurso

-mi nombre es Karitza Hakala y vengo de New York- dijo simplemente cruzándose de brazos

-bueno…-dijo dudoso el director al ver que la rubia no agregaría nada mas - tienen alguna pregunta para Karitza?- inmediatamente Andreas alzo la mano y el director se arrepintió de haber preguntado – adelante Andreas – dijo con miedo a lo que se le pudiera ocurrir al rubio

-primero, podrías quitarte los lentes para poder ver tus ojos hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, la cual Karitza correspondió para después quitarse los lentes dejando al descubierto sus ojos grises- mucho mejor hermosa, ahora mi pregunta, tienes novio?- los alumnos de la clase prestaron atención a su respuesta mientras la gran mayoría de las mujeres solo rodaban los ojos

- si Andy, será para la otra- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-lastima, pero lo tendré en cuenta- contesto el rubio

-director si no es mucha molestia podría decirme con quien es que me voy a quedar?- y es que quería saber si era una de las tantas que la habían mirado mal o alguno de los que casi casi se la comían con la mirada, porque si era así estaba pensando muy seriamente en vivir en un hotel, o en la calle o cualquier lugar lejos de las copias de los clones masivos de New York y de los hombres con complejo de bebes babeadores (para los cuales conseguiría algunos baberos)

-pues nada más que….- pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos

-mira la hora que es, por tu culpa llegamos tarde, no pudiste hacer tu berrinche a otra hora- grito una voz que Karitza creyó conocer

-ya llegaron los que faltaban- dijo Andreas

-no es mi culpa, bien sabes que no quería venir- contesto otra voz que Karitza SI reconoció, pero que ansiaba con todas su alma que estuviera equivocada

- que bueno que llegan jóvenes, Karitza es con ellos con quienes vas a vivir- dijo el director cuando los dos hombres estuvieron frente a la puerta

-NO PUEDE SER, OTRA VEZ TU!- gritaron Bill y Karitza al mismo tiempo

-emm… como que con quienes va a vivir?- pregunto Tom

-como, Simone no les comento nada?, la señorita aquí presente vivirá con ustedes durante el año escolar, que extraño ella fue la que se ofreció para esto- dijo confundido el director

-es que mi mamá me odia, no solo me manda de regreso a la escuela, sí no que también mete a mi casa a una enana de circo- con el tono melodramático que uso Bill cualquiera pensaría que lo estaban enviando a la horca

-hey hey hey, cálmate cosa extraña de la naturaleza que aquí el único salido de un freak show eres tu- el coraje empezaba crecer dentro de la rubia que se fue a parar justo enfrente del pelinegro sin importarle la diferencia de alturas

-no empiecen otra vez si, por cierto linda ayer no nos presentamos, yo soy Tom, y el ser parado junto a mi es mi hermano Bill- le extendió la mano para saludarla, la cual Karitza acepto ignorando totalmente a Bill

-un gusto Tom, lástima que no eres hijo único- dijo con una sonrisa angelical

-por cierto linda playera, muy sincera- le giño el ojo a la rubia la cual solo le saco la lengua juguetonamente, por alguna razón se sentía muy cómoda con él

-bueno chicos pasen a sus lugares por favor- dijo el director haciendo que todos los alumnos que habían estado muy pendiente de la "conversación" pegaran un bote en sus asientos – Bill tu vas junto a Andreas, Karitza tu junto a Bill y Tom junto a Karitza, y no hay cambio de lugares- agrego al ver que los primeros dos iban a quejarse, sin más remedio lo obedecieron -bueno espero que las cosas entre ustedes dos mejoren, no quiero causarle problemas a Simone, ella estaba muy feliz por recibirte Karitza- ella simplemente asintió, pero en su cabeza estaba pasando la idea de buscar un departamento para vivir por lo que restaba del año escolar

-bueno después de la magnífica entrada de las estrellas que tenemos con nosotros este año, comencemos la clase- dijo el maestro que para Karitza era la definición de la palabra amargado, además de que la clase para ella era como regresar al kínder pues ella hablaba inglés desde que nació, la clase termino y el maestro salió del salón de clases

-así que vas a vivir con nosotros linda- dijo el chico de trenzas a la rubia

-pues esa era la idea original, pero creo que mejor me voy a un hotel en lo que encuentro un departamento, no creo que ponernos a tu hermana y a mí en la misma casa sea buena idea- contesto tranquilamente

-y dale con lo mismo que no entiendes que soy hombre- dijo Bill molesto

-venga Bill que el error es comprensible- dijo Andreas ganándose una mirada de odio del pelinegro – pero me sorprende que una chica le diga ese tipo de cosas a Bill, y más me sorprende que no quieras vivir con ellos- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para sí mismo

-y por qué tendría que estar feliz por vivir con esté?- pregunto Karitza señalado a Bill, aunque sabía que en algún lado había oído esos nombres

-enserio que no nos conoces?- pregunto Tom sin poderlo creer

-pues antes de ayer no- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

-pues que vivías bajo una piedra en New York o qué?- pregunto una rubia que se veía a kilómetros que su pelo estaba (mal) teñido – hola guapos- dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-hola emm…cuál es tu nombre?- la cara que puso la tipa con la pregunta de Tom solo hizo reír a Karitza

-Agneta, pero dime Angy Tommy, que mala memoria tienes, te lo repetí muchas veces el año pasado- dijo con una sonrisa mas falsa que sus pechos- y dime niña como que no sabes quienes son ellos?- dijo alzando una ceja

-debería?- contesto la rubia alzando una ceja

-claro, ellos son Tokio Hotel el mejor grupo alemán del momento, y él es Andreas, el mejor modelo alemán de la temporada- de ahí los conocía!, ellos eran parte del grupo que le gustaba a Catherin

-oh!, pero que no era algo de un motel?- dijo para molestar a Bill

-no eso es a donde tú vas- dijo la barbie de mercado frente a ella, cometiendo el peor error de su vida, meterse deliberadamente con Karitza Hakala, ella le sonrió y se paro, y aunque la tipa le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros no le importo

-mira güera de bote, yo no tengo la necesidad de utilizar esos lugares con los que tu sueñas que te lleven, ya que tu lo mas que vales es una cog!da en un callejón oscuro para que no te vean la jeta, así que si sabes lo que te conviene no te vuelvas a meter conmigo- todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, pues nadie se metía con "Angy" la más popular de la escuela

-pero que has creído tu maldita escuincla…-

-que pasa aquí- pregunto un hombre que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta – bien respondan- ninguno hablo así que Karitza lo hizo

-la "señorita" quería darme la bienvenida, es todo- dijo con las manos en la cintura

-bueno siéntense todos- la falsa rubia miro con odio a Karitza quien solo le aventó un beso en forma de burla – bien yo soy su maestro de economía, me llamo Alaric Saltzman, bien empecemos por sus nombres, quiero su nombre y que me digan algo sobre ustedes bien haber empieza tu- dijo señalando a Andreas

-bueno me llamo Andreas, soy modelo, por lo que habrá veces que no pueda venir a clases, me gusta la música, las pequeñas chicas rubias naturales- con eso Karitza soltó una leve risa- y creo que es todo profesor- termino con una sonrisa

-bueno muy ilustrador, ahora el siguiente- dijo señalando a Bill

-me llamo Bill Kaulitz y estoy aquí por las tontas ideas de mi representante- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-cierto, los del grupo que faltaran constantemente, bueno la que sigue- llego el turno de Karitza

-Karitza, vengo de NY- dijo simplemente

-cordero- dijo el maestro por lo que todos lo miraron de forma extraña, mientras que Karitza simplemente asintió con la cabeza – tu nombre es finlandés, naciste ahí?-

-no, la familia de mi padre es de ahí-

-cuál es tu apellido?- dijo con la duda en la cara

-Hakala- contesto simplemente la rubia algo cansada del interrogatorio

-Hakala?, como en Markus Hakala?- dijo dudoso el profesor

-si él es mi padre, lo conoce?- pregunto dudosa

-conocerlo?, dios estudiamos juntos!, además como no conocer al hombre más poderoso de NY en cuanto a los negocios- y ahí iba otra vez la cantaleta de alabanzas a su padre – y dime como esta…-

-profesor, creo que sería mejor que habláramos de mi padre en otro momento, todavía falta la mayoría de los alumnos por presentarse- le corto Karitza lo mas cortésmente que pudo, ya que supuso que le iba a preguntar por su madre y lo que menos quería era tocar ese tema frente a todo el salón

-tienes mucha razón Karitza, bueno el que sigue-

-bueno me llamo Tom, y estoy feliz de la vida porque voy a tener a un bella inquilina este año en mi casa, y si juego bien mis cartas, la tendré por más de un año- Tom volteo a ver a Karitza y le giño un ojo

-creo que tendré que tener un ojo sobre ustedes dos este año- dijo el profesor refiriéndose a Tom y Andy, quienes respondieron con una sonrisa- el que sigue- y así se presentaron todos eran alrededor de 14 alumnos más –bueno las clases como tales las iniciaremos mañana, espero que tomen esta clase con seriedad, y si son buenos haremos más de una excursión a lo largo del año, así que pórtense bien y sean responsables, hasta mañana- las clases siguieron mientras que Andy y Tom hablaban con Karitza, mientras que ella y Bill se ignoraban totalmente, tendrían 5 clases más, matemáticas, física y química, biología, deportes y una optativa que tendrían que decidir entre música, teatro, artes o literatura, por ser el primer día no tendrían las dos últimas, ya que deportes y la optativa solo la tenían 2 veces por semana

-bueno linda nos vamos- pregunto Tom tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella la tomo y le sonrió

-pues yo me voy de regreso al hotel, así que no creo que nos vayamos juntos- dijo tomando su maleta

-a no, eso sí que no- Tom le quito la maleta y la tomo de la mano- tu vienes con nosotros y no quiero ni una palabra más-

-pero…-

-soy capaz de llevarte cargando hasta la camioneta, así que mejor vamos por las buenas- le dijo Tom en tono amenazante, pero con una sonrisa que le quitaba lo amenazante a su tono

-será mejor que vallas, no hay nadie más terco que los Kaulitz- dijo Andy junto a ella

-Andreas podrías llevarme a casa de Gustav, necesito algo y creo que mi hermano va estar muy ocupado para llevarme- la mirada que le dedico Bill a Karitza hacía temblar a cualquiera, pero su mirada no surgía efecto en ella, por lo que solo se enojo mas

-emmm… claro tiene tiempo que no lo veo, nos vemos Karitza, Tom no te sobrepases con la niña- dijo giñando un ojo

-creo que él corre más peligro que yo Andy- dijo Karitza con una sonrisa malévola, Bill solo bufo y se fue sin despedirse de su hermano, quien se quedo viendo por donde se iba su gemelo

-esto me costara unas cuantas horas de hielo- dijo Tom para sí mismo mientras caminaban pero la rubia llego a oírlo

-Tom, mira por lo poco que lo conozco, tu hermano es un hígado, pero tú no y no te quiero ocasionar ningún problema creo que es mejor que….-

-no, no es por ti, bueno si, pero no, es más bien que nos hicieron regresar a la escuela, tu solo eres… la cereza del pastel- con lo ultimo le giño el ojo

-ok si tu lo dices- se dirigieron a el estacionamiento donde encontraron a el rubio que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y al pelinegro que tenía una cara entre molesto y culpable aun ahí recostados en un Lexus IS 250 Convertible color rojo, una obra maestra de carro

-wow Andy algún día tendrás que darme una vuelta en esta hermosura- dijo Karitza analizando el carro, ya que si había algo que le gustaba eran los carros rápidos

-claro baby cuando quieras, por cierto Tom, Bill tiene algo que decirte- volteo a ver al pelilargo– Bill- él solo suspiro y descruzo los brazos

-tú no eres el responsable de las locuras de David y no tengo porque desquitarme contigo, me voy con ustedes a casa- el otro pelinegro solo pudo sonreír, al menos no tendría que pasar las horas de la ley de hielo que pensó que Bill iba a imponerle

-nos vamos- dijo Tom sonriendo, Karitza no pudo dejar de notar que los hermanos tenían una relación muy rara pero lo dejo pasar, se despidieron de Andy y caminaron hacia donde estaba la camioneta de Tom una Cadillac Escalade negra

-ustedes andan a pie verdad, creo que empezare a cantar o a modelar si eso me va a dejar este tipo de carros- comento Karitza

-no creo que lo necesite señorita hija del magnate Hakala- dijo Tom mientras le abría la puerta de la camioneta a Karitza, quien solo bufo y se subió, los gemelos también lo hicieron Tom al volante y Bill en el asiento del copiloto, para sorpresa de los dos fue Bill el que subió la maleta de Karitza mientras ella subía al carro

-preferiría no tocar el tema de mi padre Tom, es algo… delicado, mejor dime como es tu mamá- el resto del camino Tom y Karitza platicaron animadamente como amigos de toda la vida mientras Bill iba callado viendo el paisaje por la ventana

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí se acaba el capitulo, recuerden q de ustedes depende q tan rápido actualice<p>

Moikka!


	3. Desempacando y limando asperezas

bueno aki les traigo un nuevo capi q lo disfruten...

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa las maletas de Karitza ya estaban ahí, y eran por lo menos 15, lo que asombro a los gemelos<p>

-por dios Karitza tenemos lavadora, no tenías que traer ropa para cada día del año-

-Tom, Tom, Tom, no sabías que no solo hay que traer ropa, también zapatos, accesorios, bolsas, mochilas, entre otras cosas como perfumees, plancha del pelo, secadora, en fin muchas cosas- dijo contenta pues ya tenía sus cosas con ella, pero la extraño ver una caja de cartón que obviamente ella no había empacado - iuch que esto?- exclamo con asco fingido, fue a ver la caja que tenía el logo de la escuela por lo que supuso que era el uniforme, al cual le tendría que hacer algunas modificaciones porque ni loca utilizaría el uniforme tal cual

-bueno vamos te ayudo a subir todo esto- dijo Tom tomando 3 maletas

-voy al estudio- dijo Bill desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos, Tom simplemente suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-mira no es que me importe ni mucho menos, pero creo que tu hermano tiene algo- le dijo Karitza al pelinegro

-si, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarlo solo un rato para que se le pase- Tom la llevo el cuarto que su mamá había estado modificando sin darles explicaciones, y que ahora entendía el porqué – creo que este es tu cuarto ojala te guste- el cuarto era grande, igual que el de su casa en NY, lo primero que se veía al entrar era una cama de tamaño King size con un edredón de color blanco, había un tocador de madera con un espejo enorme del lado derecho de la cama pegado a la pared, del otro lado se encontraba un escritorio que hacia juego con todos los muebles de la recamara ya que también era de madera, estaba junto a la puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón, la cual estaba tapada por una cortina blanca, enfrente de la cama estaba un equipo de sonido y un DVD en un librero de madrera y encima de este una pantalla plana incrustada en la pared, la puerta del lado derecho que estaba en esa pared daba a el enorme closet y la puerta de la izquierda era el baño, que también era de un esplendido tamaño, el cuarto era de un tono entre morado y lila y las puertas eran del color blanco

-wow, esta genial, ahora solo tengo que acomodar mis cosas- pasaron gran parte de la tarde acomodando las cosas de Karitza, pero como a las 5 de la tarde el estomago de Tom se hizo notar, ya que solo había comido lo que desayunaron en la escuela

-vamos a comer Tom, tengo un año para terminar de acomodar todo- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta –yo invito, por haberme ayudado a acomodar, y para que veas que quiero empezar de nuevo con tu hermano, lo voy a invitar, vamos por él- Tom dudo un poco sobre lo ultimo porque si su hermano seguía de mal humor lo único que pasaría seria que terminaran peor

-creo que mejor primero le preguntare si quiere ir, porque no está de muy buen humor y cuando esta así prefiere estar solo…-

-vale, entendí te espero en la puerta- dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación seguida por Tom, ella fue a la puerta principal mientras Tom se dirigió al estudio, el lugar favorito de su hermano cuando quiere estar solo

-Karitza nos invito a comer, quieres ir?- dijo desde el marco de la puerta

-nos invito o TE invito- dijo Bill y si no fuera porque su hermano lo conocía tan bien no se hubiera dado cuenta del enojo que su hermano trataba de ocultar

-NOS invito, quiere hacer las paces contigo, sabes no es una mala persona no sé porque te cae mal, es divertida, inteligente, bonita…-

-ya cásate con ella Tom- le interrumpió su hermano con el mismo tono del principio

-vamos Bill, tu y yo sabemos que no es con ella con quien estas molesto, no te desquites con la pobre chica- Bill solo suspiro, pues su hermano tenía razón, además estaba repitiendo casi las mismas palabras que Andreas le había dicho en el estacionamiento

-ya comí Tom- le contesto sin ganas

-bueno como quieras, nos vamos en 5 minutos, piénsalo- sin más Tom salió del estudio dejando a Bill solo con sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta y fue por Karitza, pero para darle tiempo a su hermano le dijo que iba al baño que mientras se dirigiera al garaje porque no irían en la camioneta, con las indicaciones de cómo llegar (pues la casa era grande) Karitza llego donde estaban los coches, había 3 grandes portones de los cuales uno estaba abierto, en el se encontraba la camioneta y otro coche que dejo a Karitza con la boca abierta, frente a ella estaba un Chevrolet Camaro Convertible plateado, Karitza tuvo el impulso de ir corriendo a él, subirse en al asiendo del conductor encenderlo e ir a dar un vuelta, pues ese era uno de los coches de sus sueños, y si podría ser que su padre tuviera todo el dinero del mundo, pero jamás se compraría un auto con el dinero de su padre, era cuestión de principios ( o de orgullo, como lo quieran ver), pero una cosa que le diera tanta felicidad no tendría nada que ver son su padre; camino hacia a él y lo acaricio con la mano, estaba tan ida que no se dio cuenta que Tom estaba detrás de ella y casi le da un infarto al ver lo que estaba tocando

-nos vamos?- pregunto Tom para que se alejara del carro y tras el brinco que dio Karitza se volteo y fue corriendo con Tom

-dime que nos vamos en el Camaro, si, si, si- Karitza le puso unos ojos muy parecidos a los que su hermano hacia, pero por más que quiera decirle que si no podía

-Karitza no creo que…-

-con la condición de que el lugar a donde nos invites sea un Mc Donalds – Tom volteo sin poder creer que su hermano dijera que si, no más bien sin creer que su hermano estuviera ahí

-en ese bebe los invito al mismísimo cielo- la sonrisa de Karitza no tenia precio, pues amaba ese auto, Bill sintió la mirada interrogante de su hermano

-comí, pero nunca está de más un buen postre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -voy por los lentes- Tom negaba con la cabeza mientras Karitza daba brincos por todos lados, Bill regreso con tres lentes de sol, le dio unos a Tom y para sorpresa de ellos unos a Karitza que los acepto gustosa – creo que son los más unisex que tengo- dijo cuando se los dio

-están bien gracias, me ahorraste el viaje hasta el cuarto- caminaron al coche y Karitza al ver que Bill era el que se subía del lado del conductor se dio cuenta del porque al principio Tom se iba a negar a ir en el Camaro, el coche era de Bill, por lo que no quiso tentar su suerte con pedir ir adelante

-Tom tu eres pésimo copiloto, déjame probar que tal es Hakala- la rubia reprimió un grito de emoción y el de trenzas solo sonrió mientras le abrió la puerta para que subiera para después entrar él de un salto al asiento trasero ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de sus acompañantes

-ok, creo que no volveré a entrar al coche de esa manera- dijo mientras sonreía mas, pues parece que empezaba a encontrar cosas en común entre su hermano y la rubia, y eso ayudaría mucho en mejorar su relación.

* * *

><p>creo q me kedo un poko corto XD<p> 


	4. Te encontré!

como el otro capi es muy corto les subo dos

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas y si bien Bill y Karitza no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, si se toleraban mutuamente, faltaban alrededor de 40 minutos para entrar a clases cuando la rubia iba bajando de su habitación con el uniforme puesto, el de ella era una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro, una falda del mismo color aproximadamente10 cm arriba de la rodilla, una corbata negra con rombos grises, sus zapatos era negros de tacón y se abrochaban con hebillas, el toque que ella le daba al uniforme era que utilizaba diversos cinturones con diferentes hebillas (que colocaba siempre del lado derecho de su cadera) aunque el uniforme de las mujeres no llevara cinturón, y usaba calcetas arriba de la rodilla de diferentes modelos, de rallas blancas y negras, negras y moradas, negras y rojas, o lisas de un solo color, y al chaleco y a la corbata lo colocaba diversos pins, usando la corbata por fuera del chaleco para lucirlos; en la cocina la recibió Tom que estaba con su uniforme puesto también, el de él era casi igual que el de la chica, camisa blanca con una cenefa al final de la manga de la misma tela su corbata que era igual a la de ella, y un pantalón negro, él como ya era costumbre usaba la ropa 3 tallas más grande de la necesaria, utilizaba la camisa por fuera y la corbata con el nudo a la mitad; junto a él estaba Bill que utilizaba el uniforme como es debido, pero con la única diferencia de que al igual que la chica utilizaba diversos cinturones con hebillas llamativas; la chica como ya era costumbre iba como sonámbula, sin hablar con nadie fue el refrigerador y tomo un yogurt, se sentó junto de Tom y se recostó en él para después empezar a tomarse su "desayuno", ya era bien sabido por los gemelos que ella no iniciaría conversación hasta unos treinta minutos después cuando ya estuvieran en el choche o fueran llegando a la escuela, por lo que siguieron comiendo su cereal, cuando acabaron fueron uno a uno a cepillarse los dientes al baño más cercano a la cocina, una vez que los tres terminaron se fueron a la camioneta de Tom, este le abrió la puerta de la camioneta a Karitza quien se acostó en el asiento trasero mientras Tom aventaba sus mochilas en el piso de la camioneta, así emprendieron el camino a la escuela; exactamente 5 minutos antes de llegar a la escuela Karitza se sentó en el asiento, lo que quería decir que ya estaba totalmente despierta<p>

-buenos días Kari- le llamo Tom por el nuevo apodo de la rubia ya que según él Karitza era muy largo

-Tom podemos regresar, no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela- dijo todavía adormitada

-no creo que vaya a decir esto pero… estoy de acuerdo con Hakala yo tampoco quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Bill que estaba recargado en la ventanilla

-ustedes nunca quieren ir a la escuela, no sé como logran sacar mejores calificaciones que yo- se quejo Tom

-yo soy inteligente por naturaleza y Hakala es una nerda, tú simplemente no estudias- dijo Bill como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia

-mira Kaulitz no te aproveches de que sigo dormida, porque cuando me despierte te va a pesar- bueno… si comparamos con el primer día su relación si iba mejorando, mínimo ahora ya se hablaban por lo apellidos y no por apodos como "enana de circo" o "ser andrógino de la naturaleza"- y no soy una nerda, tengo retentiva que es muy diferente- la rubia se volvió a acomodar en el asiento al ver que no logro faltar a la escuela pero poco le duro el gusto pues llegaron a la escuela en el mismo momento que ella terminaba de acomodarse –no, no, no quiero!- dijo dándose la vuelta en el asiento para quedar boca abajo, los gemelos bajaron del carro y mientras Bill iba en busca de Andreas que siempre los esperaba en el estacionamientos Tom fue en busca de las mochilas y Karitza

-vamos Kari arriba- ella simplemente sacudió su cuerpo en forma de negativa – Karitza Hakala no hagas eso, puedo ver tu ropa interior!- recibiendo un "no me importa" ahogado en el asiento por parte de la rubia, el pelinegro se vio a la tarea de bajarla de la camioneta, cuando por fin lo logro se acercaron Andreas y Bill

-Andy vámonos de pinta!- grito la rubia cuando lo vio llegar – anda si!-puso ojitos de borreguito a medio morir – recuerda rubios unidos jamás serán vencidos, estos pelinegros nos saben divertirse- dijo apuntando a los gemelos

-lo siento cariño pero hoy no puedo, solo vine a entregar los permisos que mando mi representante porque me voy a parís por tres meses-

-claro abandóname a mi suerte con los pelinegros, déjame morir de aburrimiento- dijo melodramáticamente abrazando al rubio

-no te pongas así, como recompensa te traeré algo de parís ok-

-ok, pero que sea un hermoso parisiano de ojos verdes-

-oigan legally blondies, yo no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero llegar tarde con el amargetas-dijo Tom

-bueno vámonos pero que Andy me lleve de caballito- dijo la rubia

-hay formas más divertidas de montarme sabes?- dijo pícaramente el rubio

-pero contigo esta es la más divertida, ahora date la vuelta y agáchate- Andreas llevo de caballito a Karitza por todo el colegio ganándose varias miradas de envía de varios alumnos, a Karitza por parte de las mujeres y Andreas por parte de los hombres, cuando llegaron al salón Andreas dejo a Karitza en su lugar y se despidió de los tres ya que no iba a entrar a clases para arreglar lo de su ausencia por tres meses

-ahora si ya estas despierta?- pregunto Tom mientras ponía la mochila de Karitza en el suelo, ya que no dejaba que ella misma la cargara

-eso creo, por qué?-

-recuerda que esta semana son los Comet Awards, y que quiero que nos acompañes, Georg y Gustav andan de viaje y no van a venir, me aburrirá si no vas- lo último se lo susurro para no lo oyera su hermano

-pues si no tengo de otra, además no tengo más planes- dijo sonriendo, ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla, en algunas ocasiones hasta parecían pareja, sin embargo él sabía que Karitza tenía novio, y hasta se besaron para ver si lo que sentían era más que simple amistad, pero ambos se vieron aliviados al comprobar que solo sentían cariño de amigos, como el que le tienes a un hermano, pasaron las primeras tres clases y después fueron a la cafetería, la cual tenía meseros y varias mesas de cristal con sillas para ocho personas, prácticamente era un restaurant, los Kaulitz y Karitza se dirigieron a su mesa de siempre, por algún motivo ningún alumno se atrevía a ocupar la mesa de los "Tokio Hotel", el mesero llego y pidieron lo de siempre…

-un jugo de naranja, un plato de fruta, una orden de waffles y un vaso de leche por favor Tony- pidió Karitza

-sabes empiezo a creer que pondré en el menú el Hakala breakfast, así ahorras saliva y yo escribo menos- dijo Tony un mesero que parecía modelo, era de tez blanca ojos azules y cabello castaño que se acomodaba naturalmente de una manera muy sexy

-que sea Karitza breakfast y trato hecho- contesto la rubia guiñándole un ojo al mesero que solo le sonrió

-enseguida vuelvo con su comida- dijo antes de irse

-sabes pare tener novio coqueteas mucho con ese mesero- dijo Bill sin despegar la mirada del menú que curiosamente en ese momento se le hacía muy interesante

-no es coqueteo Kaulitz es ser sociable, y ultimadamente a ti que te importa mi vida- para sorpresa de la rubia el pelinegro no le rebatió nada, simplemente hizo una mueca y dejo el menú para sacar su celular y empezar a entretenerse con él

-tienes razón- eso era raro, que Bill no peleara con ella era una cosa pero que le diera la razón no era normal

-Bill te pasa algo?, te noto raro- dijo Tom

-estoy perfectamente hermanito- pero por algún motivo ni Tom ni Kari le creyeron, simplemente se miraron para ver si alguno sabia el porqué del comportamiento del pelinegro pero al parecer los dos estaban en las mismas, llego su desayuno y comieron en silencio, hasta que Tom se arto y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Kari cómo es que comes tanto y no engordas?- la rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros, esa misma pregunta se la habían hecho frecuentemente

-no lo sé genética creo, a ustedes les podría decir lo mismo, comen demasiado para estar tan flacos-

-pero nosotros de vez en cuando hacemos ejercicio, al menos yo, estos bebes no nacen solos- dijo Tom mostrándoles los "conejos" de sus brazos, siguieron platicando hasta que tocaron el timbre de entrada a clases, por lo que pasaron otras 2 horas en el salón, para después ir a la materia optativa, los tres habían elegido música, por lo que se dirigieron al salón de música

-Bill ya me hartaste, me dices que tienes por las buenas o te lo saco a golpes!- durante todo el día Bill había estado como ausente y eso molestaba a Tom, no les gustaba ver así a su hermano, Bill simplemente suspiro y se dejo caer en uno de los asientos del salón de música, Karitza puso atención ya que aunque lo negara le preocupaba el pelinegro

-ve la fecha que es y no encuentro la voz indicada para Geisterfahrer, hemos adicionado a casi 100 chicas y nada, no encuentro a la indicada, empiezo a creer que tendré que quitar esa parte de la canción- con lo ultimo frunció el seño ya que él era muy perfeccionista y para esa versión tenía una estrofa que una mujer tendría que cantar, pero por más que audicionaba mujeres no encontraba a la indica para la canción y eso lo tenía muy estresado, porque David le había dado una semana más de plazo, si no tendría que olvidar la voz de mujer en la canción

-easy bro, veras que cuando menos lo esperes la encuentras- en ese momento entro la maestra de música la señorita Diermissen

-bueno hoy comenzaremos con el canto de las señoritas, después con el de los jóvenes- la primera semana solo habían estado viendo teoría musical, pero a partir de hoy empezaban a buscar a que rama se iban a dedicar los alumnos, por lo que empezarían con canto, luego intentarían guitarra, piano, violín y así sucesivamente hasta encontrar la mejor rama para cada alumno – ok empecemos con la señorita Achen- una chica de pelo negro se paro enfrente de la clase y se aclaro la garganta

-ves vas a tener más audiciones para poder elegir, quien quita y encuentras aquí a la indicada- Bill solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza esperanzado de por fin encontrar a su chica ideal, perdón a la chida ideal para la canción; sin embargo después de las primeras 4 chicas Bill se estaba dando por vencido, ya que cada una era peor que la anterior

-creo que no encontrare nada aquí- murmuro Bill desanimado, tan desanimado estaba que no noto como pasaban dos chicas mas, pero lo que si escucho fue la voz de la tercera chica, esa era la voz que estaba buscando

_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all my childish fears_

Bill alzó el rostro para ver quien cantaba y sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos como platos del asombro y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

La voz que tanto había buscado pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Karitza

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Volteo a ver a su hermano para pedirle una explicación del porque no le había dicho que Karitza cantaba, pero al ver la cara de embobado que tenia se dio cuenta que él no sabía nada

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

-creo que la encontraste- dijo Tom en un susurro que solo su hermano pudo oír

Cuando Karitza dejo de cantar solo hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, nadie hablaba ni se movía, Karitza sabía que tenía una voz regular pero nunca creyó que cantara tan mal como para dejar a todos tan estáticos, volteo a ver a la maestra para que le dijera que ya se podía sentar pero al verla vio que tenía dos lagrimas escurriendo por su blanca piel

"tan mal lo hice que la hice llorar?, tal vez debí elegir una canción más corta" pensó la chica, abrió la boca para preguntar si se podía sentar pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de aplausos, volteo y pudo ver a Tom de pie aplaudiendo y vio como se iban levantando sus demás compañeros, Karitza abrió los ojos sorprendida por su reacción, segundos después sintió que era abrazada y se dio cuenta que era la maestra quien la abrazaba

-eso fue hermoso, Hakala- dijo al separarse de ella – has tomado clases de canto?- la rubia negó con la cabeza

-de canto no, solo un poco de guía en la guitarra por un amigo y de piano por mi…-estuvo a punto de decir madre pero se retracto – y en piano, pero canto nunca- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-también tocas la guitarra y el piano?- pregunto sorprendida la maestra

-si, se que cantar no es lo mío, así que me entretuve con esos dos instrumentos- a Karitza le empezaba a molestar que los maestros tendieran a hacerle largos interrogatorios enfrente del grupo

-niña por dios que dices, tienes una voz privilegiada, quien te ha dicho que no sabes cantar?-

-mi mejor amiga- dijo Karitza al recordar el "cantar no lo es tuyo, mejor cómprate una guitarra" de Catherin

-pues no le hagas caso, tu voz es maravillosa, ahora ve y toma asiento- la chica simplemente asintió y se fue a sentar

-por dios Karitza porqué nunca nos dijiste que cantabas?- pregunto Tom una vez que llego Karitza a su lugar

-porque no lo hago bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-por dios Kari si lo haces casi mejor que Bill- la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió oyendo a los demás alumnos, pasaron 4 chicas mas y luego comenzaron los chicos, que estaban aun peor que las chicas, solo Bill lo hizo decentemente, digo seria una vergüenza que no lo hiciera siendo él cantante, cuando fue el turno de Tom se reusó a cantar diciendo que lo suyo era la guitarra y nada más, cuando terminaron de pasar todos, los gemelos y la rubia se fueron a su casa, cuando llegaron Karitza tenía intensiones de subir a su cuarto para llamar a su novio, pero una mano la agarro del brazo y la detuvo

-Hakala podrías venir un momento al estudio conmigo- dijo muy serio el pelinegro que después de haber cantado no había dicho ni pio

-que tramas Kaulitz te advierto que se karate- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-a esta altura no me sorprendería- dijo soltándole el brazo –pero tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada, es mas Tom ya está ahí- la rubia lo miro con desconfianza pero asintió y lo siguió al estudio, al entrar vio que efectivamente ahí estaba Tom, quien al verla sonrió y fue a buscar algo al escritorio, la rubia camino hacia él para alejarse un poco del gemelo menor pues no le gustaba estar tan cerca de él, la hacía sentir… extraña

-toma- dijo el gemelo mayor mientras le tendía una hoja a la rubia que la tomo alzando una ceja

-que es esto?- dijo al ver la hoja, que resultaba ser una canción

-ven conmigo- dijo Tom mientras la dirigía a donde se encontraba el micrófono donde estaba Bill

-voy a empezar a cantar yo, y cuando te indique cantas esta estrofa, primero vamos a oír la música sin voz para que sepas cuando entras tu, vale- el pelilargo se veía tan contento que la rubia solo asintió sin saber muy bien el porqué, escucho la música y para su sorpresa le gusto mucho, para ser honestos ella nunca había oído la música del grupo, por más que su amiga le insistía ella nunca los escucho, sin embargo al leer la letra de la canción y la música vio el gran error que había cometido pues tenían letras y música muy buenas, tanto que se pregunto quién se las escribiría

-bueno ahora canten- dijo Tom por un micrófono desde la otra parte del estudio donde se encontraban los controles, y así lo hicieron, Bill canto mejor que en el salón de música y Karitza casi se queda embobada con la voz del pelinegro, por fortuna entro a tiempo en su parte de la canción, y fue el tiempo de los gemelos de quedarse embobados, Bill a diferencia de Kari no pudo evitar perderse en la canción y dejo de cantar, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y abrazar a la rubia que se quedo de piedra al sentir como el pelinegro la abrazaba

-salvaste mi canción, salvaste mi canción- repetía como loco el pelinegro hasta que le cayó el veinte de lo que hacía y soltó a la rubia tan rápido que casi cae al suelo- emm... perdón, me emocione- dijo el pelinegro a modo de disculpa

-como que salve tu canción?- pregunto Karitza

-si, lo que pasa es que para esta canción escribí un coro para una mujer pero no encontraba la voz indicada, y pues resulta que esa voz eres tú- dijo Bill rascándose la nuca sin saber qué hacer

-Kariiii!, vas a hacer el coro para nuestra canción verdad?- entro gritando Tom y tomando a Kari por la cintura para darle vueltas

-Tom bájame, me mareo!- dijo la rubia riendo, cuando por fin Tom la dejo en el piso el tranzado le dio un beso en la frente – una pregunta antes, ustedes escribieron esta canción?- dijo sin poderlo creer

-así es la letra es totalmente de Bill y la música mía, te gusto?- el tono de Tom derrochaba orgullo por su canción

-la verdad es que si, nunca los había oído tocar- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

-te voy a regalar la colección de nuestros discos para que oigas nuestras canciones, todas salieron de aquí- dijo apuntando su cabeza- y de allá- dijo apuntando a su hermano -aunque no lo creas- dijo con una media sonrisa

-entonces si aceptas cantar el coro?, obviamente te vamos a pagar- dijo Bill que empezaba a ponerse ansioso pues no sabía si la rubia se negaría solo para hacerlo enojar

-acepto lo de cantar, pero no acepto que me paguen- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos – digo todavía que vivo en su casa pretenden pagarme por decir 3 líneas en una canción, no lo creo, canto pero no cobro-

-pero si no vives aquí de a gratis, tu papá siempre deposita en una cuenta para "ayudarnos" con los gastos- dijo Tom cruzándose de brazos

-dinero que nunca usan- dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos

-bueno, pero la cosa es que aporta dinero, lo ocupemos o no es otra cosa, así que aceptaras que te paguemos- dijo en tono testarudo

-pues si me pagan no canto y listo- dijo la rubia imitando a él trenzadito

-bueno está bien, no te pagaremos- dijo Bill pues lo último que quería era que la rubia se negara a cantar – pero te compraremos un vestido para los Comet, no es como pago-dijo al ver que la rubia iba a protestar- de hecho no lo pagaremos, las marcas de ropa insisten en darnos ropa para la alfombra roja y como tu iras con nosotros, también aplica a ti- la rubia lo pensó un momento y simplemente asintió

-bueno entonces mañana empezaremos a grabar- dijo Tom feliz de la vida, después de eso los tres fueron a comer para "celebrar", cuando regresaron Tom le dio a Karitza sus discos de TH para que la rubia pudiera oírlos, cuando los escucho todos, se pudo dar cuenta de que la voz de Bill simplemente era esplendida, no se explicaba cómo alguien como él podía tener una voz tan hermosa que es totalmente lo opuesto a su forma de ser, aunque si lo analizaba bien, Bill solo era de esa forma con ella, a los demás los traba de manera muy distinta, tanto que si no viviera con él podría decir que era una persona de lo más amigable, tierna, amable, interesante, guapo…

"un momento que rayos estoy pensando es Bill Freak Show Kaulitz, no puedo creer que es guapo, por Dios que me pasa" pensó la rubia, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 9 y la verdad no tenía hambre por lo que mejor se acostó a dormir, y para su mala suerte soñó toda la noche con cierto integrante de un Freak Show.

* * *

><p>la cancion creo q la mayoria la conoce pero por si no es la de "My Immortal" de Evanescense, mentalisen la version d piano, no la del video<p> 


	5. Enojos y Extraños

se q me tardo muxio en actualizar, pero komo no veo q nadie comente la hisotira creo q no la leen, si comentaran la actualizaria mas rapido :D

* * *

><p>Faltaba una hora para ir la escuela cuando los gemelos estaban desayunando en la mesa de la cocina esperando a la rubia…<p>

-con que los patrocinadores nos darán el vestido de Kari eh- dijo Tom mientras movía su cereal con leche con la cuchara – que yo sepa solo nos dan ropa a nosotros, o a caso hubo nuevo trato?- dijo con una sonrisa

-ok, yo lo voy a pagar, es solo que no quiero ver la aportación de Karitza como un favor, me sentiré mejor si lo pago de alguna manera, como si fuera un trabajo- dijo soltando con enojo la cuchara en el plato, pues ni él mismo entendía de donde nació el querer hacer eso

-oh, y cuando hablas DE ella es Karitza pero cuando hablas CON ella es Hakala, interesante- y es que Tom ya empezaba a ver por dónde iba el cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo su hermano

-no empieces Tom, eso es simplemente porque…-

-falta mucho para que nos vallamos?- el tono de voz de la rubia hizo que los gemelos pegaran un bote en sus asientos de la sorpresa pues la rubia no solo sonaba demasiado despierta para esa hora, sino que también demasiado molesta

-no, nos vamos en 15 minutos, no quieres desayunar con nosotros?- dijo Tom casi con miedo pues nunca había visto a la rubia tan molesta

-no, los espero en el jardín, no tarden- dijo dando media vuelta en dirección a el jardín, dejando a unos gemelos helados, pues no sabían que le pasaba a la rubia, la cual estaba dando vueltas por el jardín diciendo cosas como "!diota", "estup!do", "esta me la pagas"; la razón de su coraje era que después de un esfuerzo sobre humano se había parado muy temprano para hablarle justamente a las 12:00 am de NY a su "querido novio", pues justamente ese día cumplían un año de ser novios, y ella ilusamente le marco a el celular, para no despertar a su familia al hablarle al teléfono de su casa para felicitarlo, pero resulta que el señorito no le contesto las primeras dos llamadas si no hasta la tercera…

**-Llamada y Flash Back-**

-hooooooooooolaaaaaaaa-contesto un muy alegre (borracho) Logan

-hola amor donde estas?, se oye mucho ruido- se notaba que estaba en alguna fiesta o antro pues la música se oía demasiado alta

-quien habla?- dijo lo mejor que el alcohol lo dejo

-como que quien habla pedazo de !diota, tu novia!- dijo muy molesta la rubia

-mi no..?, Karitza! por que no viniste a la fiesta?- no cabe duda que el alcohol había matado las pocas neuronas que quedaban en el cerebro del chico

-como que por qué tarad0, será porque estoy en Alemania!- a estas alturas la rubia ya estaba casi gritando

-enserio?, bueno entonces que te diviertas en tus vacaciones, yo me voy a bailar, me traes algo!-

Pip pip pip

La rubia se quedo casi cinco minutos escuchando el sonido del fin de la llamada, pues el coraje no la dejaba mover ni un solo musculo, cuando por fin reacciono se metió a bañar y se alisto para la escuela, aventando una que otra cosa en su camino para tratar de liberar un poco del coraje que tenia, pero nada lo sirvió, por lo que bajo a ver si ya se iban a la escuela, necesitaba una distracción y la necesitaba ahora!

**-Fin de la llamada y Flash Back-**

Los gemelos salieron casi temerosos de encontrar a Karitza, Bill se fue directo a la camioneta, mientras que Tom fue el "valiente" que fue por la rubia

- Kari, ya nos vamos- la rubia solo lo miro casi con odio y se fue a la camioneta, se subió sin esperar a que Tom le abriera la puerta y la cerro de un portazo que a Tom le dolió hasta el alma, sin embargo no dijo nada por miedo a la reacción de la rubia, llegaron a la escuela y los gemelos iban rezando para que nadie se atravesara hoy en el camino de Karitza Hakala pues sin duda alguna seria lo último que haría en su vida, sin embargo al parecer sus rezos no fueron escuchados pues un pobre chico que iba distraído choco de frente con la rubia que iba seguida de los gemelos como si fueran sus guardaespaldas

-fíjate por dónde vas animal, que no te das cuenta que no eres el único en el universo, malditos hombres que creen que pueden pasar por arriba de las mujeres solo porque creen tener pelotas, ahora quítate de mi camino si no quiere acabar sin ellas- grito la rubia haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la escena, el chico simplemente se movió para dejarla pasar, ya que el "disculpa" que iba a decirle se le quedo atorado en la garganta, mismo lugar que sentía que ocupaban dichas partes mencionadas por la rubia

Los gemelos simplemente le pidieron perdón al chico con la mirada y siguieron a la rubia temerosos de que pudiera encontrar otra víctima para desquitar su furia, pero para su mala suerte el elegido fue el maestro de inglés, que como siempre molestaba a la rubia y a los gemelos, solo que esta vez la rubia estaba más que despierta para contestarle cada uno de sus "insultos", ganándose así una detención y un trabajo extra de 10000 palabras sobre el muro de Berlín en inglés, por fortuna el maestro de economía no pudo asistir ese día así que la rubia aprovecho para ir a los jardines y sentarse en el lugar más apartado que encontró, tan metida estaba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos entre grises y azules la miraban desde lejos, ahí estuvo casi una hora sola a la sombra de un árbol ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico de pial blanca, cabello rubio-castaño y ojos de un hermoso color entre verde y gris se sentó junto a ella.

* * *

><p>un poko corto lo se :D<p> 


	6. Canciones, Vestidos y Lagrimas

como el otro fue muy corto aki les dejo este tambien

* * *

><p>-sabes dicen que aquel que te haga llorar no te merece, y aquel que te merezca no te hará llorar- la bella voz del chico hizo a Karitza regresar a la realidad, y no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que el mismo chico le quito las lagrimas con sus dedos – vez así te ves mejor- dijo con una sonrisa, la rubia solo se le quedo viendo pues lo conocía de algún lado, sin embargo era obvio que alumno de la escuela no era, porque no llevaba uniforme, pero eso si iba muy bien vestido con una playera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla cinturones, cadenas y unos lentes de sol en la playera<p>

-no estoy llorando, simplemente soy alérgica a… a… a el polvo, y hace que me lloren los ojos- dijo parándose

-claro si tu lo dices, entonces aléjate del polvo, tus hermosos ojos se ven mejor sin lagrimas- dijo sonriéndole y parándose frente a ella, y al hacerlo vio como un pelinegro con mechas rojas le hacía señas pues ya se iban – bueno espero volver a verte pronto chica antipolvo, ja ne* - le dedico un giño y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, Karitza volteo poco después para verlo pero ya no había nadie, y de la nada un sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se fue caminado a su salón y cuando llego le dedico una mirada de disculpa a Tom, este simplemente la abrazo pues sabía que algo andaba mal con ella, mientras que uno de los gemelos la abrazaba él otro se moría por hacer lo mismo, en ese momento sonó el celular de la chica quien al fijarse quién era él que le hablaba se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y sintió unas ganas tremendas de azotar el aparato contra la pared, sin embargo simplemente espero que dejara de sonar y lo apago

-me vas a decir que te pasa?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos tras ella

-ahora no Tom, te cuento en la cafetería- el pelinegro simplemente asintió y se sentó pues acababa de entrar el profesor, y tal como dijo la rubia en la cafetería le conto todo, bueno casi todo pues excluyo la parte del rubio castaño, ambos gemelos tenia pensamientos similares pero el único que los expreso fue el mayor

-es un estup!do Kari, no te pongas así por eso, no vale la pena, mejor piensa en otra cosa, como en que hoy a las 5 vamos a grabar, imagínate vas a salir en el disco de Tokio Hotel, que orgullo más grande no crees?- la rubia simplemente sonrió, el resto del desayuno, en el cual la rubia fue literalmente obligada a comer, Tom trato de hacerla reír y lo mismo fue en las clases, en cuanto veía que la rubia podía entrar en el mismo estado de después de la "llamada" hacia algún chiste o decía alguna tontera para distraerla, lo cual funciono pues para cuando llegaron a grabar la canción la rubia estaba de lo más contenta, la grabación fue todo un éxito, la canción quedo tal y como Bill la imagino, lo que lo lleno de alegría, una alegría que era contagiosa pues hasta la rubia la sintió, terminaron alrededor de las diez de la noche de grabar la canción pues esta se tenía que grabar varias veces por cosas técnicas, la rubia se negó a comer argumentando que estaba cansada y a regañadientes Tom la dejo ir a dormir, pero la rubia lo que hizo fue hablarle a su mejor amiga, mas ella nunca le contesto por lo que empezó a llorar pues sentía que las dos personas más importantes en su vida la estaban abandonando, y luego un sentimiento de culpa la invadió al darse cuenta que la que se había ido de su lado fue ella, sin fuerzas de nada mas la rubia se dejo caer en la cama y no despertó hasta el siguiente día.

Hoy no tendrían clases por un día festivo alemán el cual la rubia no recordaba, por lo que se podía parar tarde, a eso de las doce del medio día un pelinegro entro a su habitación

-arriba Kariiiii!, tenemos que ir por tu vestido- dijo Tom moviendo a la rubia que solo salto un gruñido que parecía decir "déjame dormir" –arriba dormilona que después de buscar tu vestido tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Tom sacándola de la cama cargándola al estilo de novia, haciendo que la rubia se parara

-bien ya voy, ya voy, me baño y bajo- y así lo hizo en cuanto Tom salió del cuarto, cuando salió de bañarse simplemente se puso una blusa sin mangas negra lisa, un pantalón negro y sus converse negros, tomo su cartera y el celular para meterlos al pantalón, tomo unos lentes de sol y bajo corriendo a la cocina donde estaban los gemelos buscando algo de comer pues ellos también se venían despertando

-solo a nosotros se nos ocurre que un cocinero no es necesario- decía Bill buscando en las alacenas

-como para que lo queremos Bill, siempre comemos en la calle, y la única que cocina es mamá y la señora que limpia pero hoy le dimos el día, ósea que tenemos dos opciones comer fuera y llegar tarde o comer cereal… otra vez-

-o yo les hago de desayunar- dijo Karitza entrando a la cocina

-sabes cocinar?- dijo Tom con un brillo en la mirada pues no quería comer cereal otra vez

-no soy la gran chef, pero hago desayunos decentes, que quieren?- camino al refrigerador para ver qué podía hacer pero las opciones eran escasas con lo que había en él – podemos comer huevos o hot cakes, saben regresando creo que pasaremos al súper y comprare cosas para poder cocinar decentemente- después de 15 minutos los tres estaban comiendo unos huevos revueltos que para sorpresa de Bill estaban riquísimos

-bueno Hakala si no sabes que hacer en la vida, el cocinar puede que sea tu mejor opción-y ahí estaba el comentario matutino de Bill para molestar a Karitza (según ella) que no podía faltar

-sabes siempre eh querido ver que sabor le da el arsénico a la comida, puede que la próxima vez que desayunes me digas que tal sabe- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Tom simplemente siguió comiendo y movió la cabeza, tratar de que esos dos no pelearan era más difícil que encontrar la cura del SIDA. Cuando terminaron de desayunar los gemelos lavaron los platos y los guardaron ya que ese sería el trato, ella cocina y ellos lavan los platos, claro que el trato era solo fines de semana o días libres, pues si Karitza intentaba cocinar los días de escuela era capaz de quemar la casa al tratar de cocinar dormida.

Para alegría de Kari se fueron en el Camaro de Bill y como siempre que iban en ese coche Bill manejaba, ella iba de copiloto y Tom en el asiento trasero, quien después de los gritos de Kari y su hermano había aprendido a subirse "como la gente decente" al coche. Llegaron a una tienda que tenía un letrero de "cerrado hasta las 5:00 pm"

-grandioso tendremos que esperar 3 horas hasta que abran- dijo Kari al leer el letrero

-no, los demás tiene que esperar 3 horas para que abran, pues estas 3 horas la tienda es exclusiva para nosotros- dijo Bill feliz de la vida, pues le encantaba tener tiempo para comprar sin ser acosado por las fans

-empiezo a ver las ventajas de ser famoso- dijo una muy feliz Kari

-y espera a mañana- dijo Tom tomándola de la mano y llevándola al interior de la tienda, la cual estaba decorada con muebles de madera oscura y tapizado rojo y candelabros de araña colgados en el techo, así como varios candelabros en diversas mesas del mismo tono de madera que estaban por todo el lugar, la ropa estaba colgada de ganchos en unos tubos incrustados en la pared, y según vio la rubia ninguna prenda era igual, al final de la tienda se veían dos enormes cortinas de terciopelo rojo, y precisamente de una de ellas venia saliendo una señora no mucho mayor de 30 años, de pelo castaño y liso que traía puesto un vestido negro de maternidad, el cual tenía un lazo de color rojo arriba del abultado vientre y debajo del busto

-mis gemelos como están?- pregunto con un leve acento francés

-muy bien Monic, tiempo sin vernos, con eso de que ya no haces ropa para hombres ya no nos vemos tan seguido- dijo Bill dándole un abrazo

-lo siento Bill, pero como veras eh tenido otras ocupaciones- dijo señalando su vientre

-eso vemos, cuánto tiempo tienes- pregunto Tom

-en dos semanas 8 meses, ya casi ya casi- dijo sonriendo- así que esta es la hermosura a la que vamos a vestir no?- dijo mirando a la rubia

-pues no sé donde veas a una hermosura, pero si te refieres a la enana de circo que parece mujer, si es a ella- dijo Bill

-o no Monic venimos por un vestido para Bill, sabes por fin salió del closet* y empezara a usar vestido!- Bill le dio una mirada matadora y los otros dos solo se rieron

-bueno Bill creo que encontraste a la horma de tu zapato, bueno bueno ya- dijo Monic al ver que los dos iban a protestar- tenemos un vestido que encontrar y solo tenemos, oh Dios mío 2 horas y 50 minutos, quien puede elegir algo en tan poco tiempo, vamos vamos mueve niña empieza a buscar lo que te llame la atención- y así lo hizo la rubia empezó a ver varios vestidos que aunque eran muy bonitos, no le convencía ninguno para llevarlo mañana

-estos se me hacen los mejores pero no me veo con ellos en los premios- comento la rubia

-Kari, te adoro lo juro, pero tenemos hora y media aquí, no puedes elegir uno y ya?- dijo Tom que estaba despataringado en uno de los muebles

-ya decía yo que te habías tardado mucho Tom, con tu hermano no aguantabas ni media hora, supongo que ella es tu novia, si no, no comprendo cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo- dijo Monic con una sonrisa

-no, ella es como mi hermana, claro una hermana a la que si quiero, pero es que si mínimo se los probara para entretenerme, pero no, solo los ve y ya, es desesperante- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-estoy de acuerdo con Tom, yo vine para reírme de lo mal que se te vería la ropa, pero no me has dejado reírme de ti- dijo Bill por lo que se gano una mirada de odio por parte de las dos mujeres

-estás diciendo que mi ropa te hace reír Bill Kaulitz!- dijo una muy molesta Monic

-no, no, no pongas palabras en mi boca, dije que ella me haría reír, recuerdas el dicho "aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda", a eso es a lo que me refiero- dijo con una sonrisa

-ignóralo linda, ya sé por qué no encuentras nada de tu agrado, es porque obviamente tu si tienes gusto para la ropa y solo has visto la ropa de venta al público y no mis creaciones más selectas, ven conmigo- dijo tomando a la rubia de la mano y llevándola detrás de la cortina de la que había salido en un principio, y ahí estuvieron por exactamente 30 minutos, en los que los gemelos simplemente miraban el techo o caminaban un lado para otro como leones enjaulados, cuando la rubia salió con un par de bolsas en la mano Tom casi escuchaba un coro cantando "aleluya" y Bill daba las gracias al cielo y juro no volver a obligar a su hermano a acompañarlo de compras, pues ahora sabía lo que era esperar por alguien que elegía ropa sin importarle el tiempo

-ya nos podemos ir- dijo simplemente Kari con una sonrisa en la cara

-vuelve cuando quieras linda, de preferencia en un mes, tu silueta me ha inspirado para un par de vestidos ideales para ti-

-ahora vas a hacer ropa de circo?- pregunto Bill para molestar a la rubia

-sigue así y no te vuelvo a confeccionar nada- amenazo la modista, con lo que Bill simplemente hizo una mueca

-por amor de dios vámonos!, necesito aire fresco- dijo Tom desde la puerta

-empiezo a creer que no te gusta estar aquí Tom- dijo Monic divertida

-Monic, te juro que no es nada contra ti o tu ropa, es solo que esto no es lo mío-

-ok, entonces nos vemos pronto, o tal vez no tan pronto- dijo despidiéndose de Tom y de Bill – y tu linda prométeme que regresaras en un mes, quiero tener esos diseño entregados antes de que me tome mi descanso maternal-

-claro Monic en un mes estoy de regreso, pero sola, no me gusta que me presionen- dijo mirando a los gemelos

-me parece fantástico linda- ambas mujeres se despidieron y los gemelos y la rubia fueron de regreso a la casa, pues tenían que ver como había quedado la versión de Attention, al llegar los gemelos fueron al estudio mientras Kari dejaba sus cosas en su cuarto, acomodo el vestido y todo en el armario para tenerlo listo para mañana y bajo

-entonces nos vemos en dos meses, si yo le digo, hasta luego mamá te cuidas- oyó como terminaba de hablar Tom por el celular, mientras Bill seguía meneando botones en la mezcladora – Kari, dice mi mamá que sigue apenada por no haberte podido recibir pero que ya llega en dos meses- sonrió Tom, grandioso la tal Simone era una versión femenina de su padre, al ver que ella no contestaba Tom siguió hablando –sabes tuvimos que chantajearla para que aceptara irse de luna de miel, Bill y yo le regalamos un crucero de tres meses a ella y a Gordon su esposo, apenas supimos que la razón eras tú, le dije que si no se iba no iríamos a la escuela, así que no tuvo otro remedio más que irse-

-oh, esta de luna de miel, que lindo- interiormente se estaba reprochando el haber pensado que era como su padre, cuando ella se había negado a irse de luna de miel por esperar a que ella llegara, y si no hubiera sido por la amenaza de los gemelos hubiera estado cuando ella llego, el sonido de su celular la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y al verlo suspiro resignada y se volteo para ir a un rincón del estudio a contestar, los gemelos no dijeron nada y siguieron trabajando, cuando por fin la canción estuvo lista Karitza regreso con ellos y se sentó junto a Tom, este se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenía los ojos rojos pero no hizo ningún comentario

-bueno vamos a ver como quedo- dijo Bill ajeno al estado de la rubia

_I'm trying to tell you_

_I'm trying to know you_

_I'm dying to show you_

_Fighting to get you_

_Soon as you got me_

_You go and drop me_

_It's cruel when you burn me_

_I love how you hurt me_

_Oh no, I'll never let you go_

_Oh no, I hate that I need you so_

_It's not what you said_

_It's the way you say it_

_It's not what you did_

_It's the way you do it_

_Sick and tired of needing your affection_

_I chose to be lonely_

_than live without your_

_Attention_

La rubia sin poder mas se abrazo a Tom quien sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo, Bill solo los vio extrañado mas no dijo nada

_I scratch your sweet name_

_Right into my skin_

_You left me bleeding_

_But I couldn't give in_

_I swallowed the poison_

_to get infected_

_Give back my heart that_

_your body rejected_

_Oh no, I'll never let you go_

_Oh no, I hate that I need you so_

_It's not what you said_

_It's the way you say it_

_It's not what you did_

_It's the way you do it_

_Sick and tired of needing your affection_

_I chose to be lonely_

_than live without your_

_Attention_

_I'm standing in the pain_

_that's smothering me_

_It's more becoming_

_My own brother can see_

_That I'm starving for your love_

_And I need attention_

_Or I'm gonna die_

A estas alturas de la canción la camisa de Tom estaba totalmente empapada de las lágrimas de la rubia que no dejaba de llorar

_It's not what you said_

_It's the way you say it_

_It's not what you did_

_It's the way you do it_

_Sick and tired of needing your affection_

_I chose to be lonely (lonely)_

_It's not what you said_

_It's the way you say it_

_It's not what you did_

_It's the way you do it_

_Sick and tired of needing your affection_

_I chose to be lonely_

_Than live without your_

_Attention_

_Attention_

Al termino de la canción Bill se dio cuenta del estado de la rubia y miro a su hermano para ver si él sabía porque estaba así pero el transadito negó con la cabeza contestando a la pregunta silenciosa que le hizo su hermano quien simplemente suspiro y salió del estudio, pues sabía que si algo realmente malo le pasaba a la rubia ella no hablaría con él ahí y eso aunque quiso negarlo le dolió

-soy una !diota Tom, nunca debí venir a Alemania-dijo entre sollozos- él tiene razón, esto es mi culpa- con lo ultimo Tom entendió de que iba la cosa, era ese maldito novio suyo otra vez, él era el culpable del estado de Kari y en esos momento deseo con toda su alma tenerlo enfrente y partirle la cara

-Kari, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y no eres ninguna !diota, aquí el único !diota es él- dijo Tom mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda tratando de darle consuelo

-pero él tiene razón, si tenemos problemas es por mi culpa, siempre es lo mismo, me va a dejar Tom, estoy segura, por qué siempre todos me dejan?, primero mamá, luego papá ahora mis amigos también me van a dejar, y todo es mi culpa Tom, siempre lo es- fue un milagro que Tom entendiera todo lo que la rubia le dijo pues mientras lo hacía lloraba sin cesar, pero mejor hubiera sido que no lo hubiera entendido pues empezaba a preguntarse que pudo haber pasado en la vida de la rubia para que ella se sintiera culpable de todo eso, el pelinegro estuvo casi media hora tratando de calmar a la rubia pero fue imposible, solo se calmo cuando se quedo dormida en los brazos de Tom, quien al darse cuenta la cargo al estilo de novia y la llevo a su cuarto donde la acostó y la arropo, le dio un beso en la frente y cuando el chico iba a irse Karitza lo tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo

-Tom no me dejes por favor, tú no- dijo con la voz ronca de tanto llorar

-yo nunca te voy a dejar Kari, lo entiendes, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado- Tom se acostó con ella y la rubia se abrazo a él para que no la dejara, pues sentía que si no lo agarraba se iría como todos los demás, la rubia se durmió casi al instante, pero Tom se quedo despierto por lo que rato después oyó como su hermano abrió la puerta del cuarto muy despacito

-como esta?- pregunto en un susurro para no despertarla

-ya mejor, pero me voy a quedar con ella- su gemelo solo asintió

-que fue lo… que le paso?- pregunto aun más bajito el pelilargo

-el estup!do que tiene por novio, no sé qué fue lo que le dijo, pero la dejo muy mal, no sabes las ganas que tengo de reventarle la cara- dijo con odio en la voz

-I love how you hurt me, I'll never let you go, I hate that I need you so- repitió Bill- fue mi culpa si no hubiera puesto la canción no hubiera llorado de esa manera- Tom solo rodo los ojos

-que tienen hoy todos que quieren culparse hasta de que la mosca voló- dijo el mayor en tono molesto pero susurrando para no despertar a la rubia, Bill solo lo miro extrañado- luego te cuento, ahora será mejor que tu también te vayas a dormir- su gemelo solo asintió

-que descanses- dijo antes de salir del cuarto - I hate that I need you so- se repitió para sí mismo al entrar a su cuarto

* * *

><p>siento q tal vez algunas cosas q ponga no todos las entenderan x eso les pongo komo un mini glosario :D<p>

Ja Ne*- es una forma de despedida en Japón es como decir "nos vemos

salió del closet**- es como decir que confesó que era gay

* * *

><p>bueno ya saben entre mas comenten mas rapido actualizo :D<p> 


	7. Preparándose Para Los Premios

La rubia se despertó algo desconcertada y con un ardor en los ojos como nunca, busco algo o mejor dicho a alguien con la mano en la cama, pero al no encontrarlo se paró de golpe

-Tom?- dijo con la voz aun un poco rasposa

-aquí estoy- grito el susodicho desde el baño, haciendo que la rubia soltara un suspiro de alivio, pues tal como él había dicho se quedo con ella toda la noche – bueno días- dijo al salir del baño

-perdón por lo de ayer- dijo agachando la cabeza –se que debió de haber sido una molestia el que te haya hecho dormir aquí pero…-

-nada de eso, lo hice con mucho gusto- la interrumpió el chico –me vas a decir por qué te pusiste así?- pregunto sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano, la rubia se mordió un labio pensando en lo que debería hacer, y no era falta de confianza, solo que ella nunca había hablado de ese tema con nadie, ni con sus mejores amigos

-te lo voy a decir Tom, pero dame tiempo si, además hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, hoy es tu día, bueno su día- dijo recordando al otro gemelo- y por hoy voy a dejar todos mis problemas de lado, tenemos una alfombra roja a la que asistir-

-bueno pero ni creas que lo voy a olvidar, ahora vamos para que desayunes y después te vayas a arreglar- dijo jalándola de la mano para que se parara

-Tom por qué no me despertaste para ir a la escuela?- pregunto la rubia mientras iban camino a la cocina

-pues porque creí que sería mejor dejarte dormir, necesitas energías para hoy en la noche- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-no es que me importe, pero y tu hermano?, a él no lo vas a despertar?- el transadito negó con la cabeza

-él salió hace rato, dijo que era hora de cambiarse el look- la rubia solo asintió y se sentó a comer

– y cuantas nominaciones tienen?-pregunto la rubia para romper el silencio mientras comían

-solo una, mejor banda, tenemos más de un año que no lanzamos nada por producir este disco, fue una sorpresa que nos nominaran…-platicaron alrededor de 3 horas, pero siempre sobre cosas superficiales, más que nada Tom trataba de tener entretenida a la rubia

-Tom! Son las tres de la tarde solo tengo dos horas para arreglarme!, sabes que tan solo el peinado me lleva una hora!- salto la rubia del asiento de la sala donde estaba con el trenzadito

-pero es que si deberías ser hermana de Bill, hablando de él ya se tardo- comento el pelinegro viendo el reloj

-el que tu no tengas necesidad de peinarte y que siempre te pongas lo primero que veas no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales, ahora de castigo me ayudaras a peinarme- Tom abrió los ojos como platos pues la vez que Bill le hizo plancharle el cabello se lo quemo

-no creo que sea buena…-

-nada, vete a bañar para que cuando yo salga de bañarme tu ya estés listo, mientras yo acomodo todo para que me peines, y no acepto negativas-dijo al ver que el chico iba a protestar, así que sin más remedio se fue a bañar, y mientras él se bañaba Kari sacaba todo lo necesario para que Tom le enchinara el pelo, y mientras lo hacía le estaba rezando a todos los santos para que el pelinegro no lo quemara su cabello, después de acomodar todo la rubia se metió a bañar, cuando salió se puso la ropa interior y unas media negras con decorados, y arriba de eso solo una bata, pues no iba a vestirse hasta después de peinarse (tenía miedo de que Tom le hiciera algo sin querer al vestido), y por último se calzo los zapatos unas zapatillas de satín rojas con decorados de encaje negro

-puedo pasar- dijo Tom desde la puerta

-pasa- dijo Kari sentada en la cama mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, se paro para ir a sentarse al tocador, por lo que Tom pudo verla totalmente

-wow Kari, en lo último que pensaría teniendo a una mujer vestida así en una habitación donde solo estamos nosotros dos, es en peinarla- dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta de la rubia que le sacara la lengua

-tonto, ahora ven te explico lo que vas a hacer-dijo acercándose al tocador

-Kari enserio, no creo que sea buena idea, una vez le queme el pelo a Bill y no me hablo por dos días- dijo el pelinegro recordando el incidente

-eso es porque él no te supo explicar bien lo que tenías que hacer- dijo sonriendo –ahora concéntrate en lo que te voy a decir, voy a poner en tus manos lo que más cuido de mi cuerpo, así que pon mucha atención- el pelinegro solo pudo suspirar

-que conste que si algo pasa es bajo tu responsabilidad- dijo el chico, y así Tom empezó a escuchar detenidamente a Karitza como si le estuviera explicando cómo desactivar la bomba que tenia amarrada al cuerpo y que si hacia un movimiento equivocado estallaría el mundo entero, en vez de cuanto cabello tomar para hacer un buen rizo.

Exactamente una hora y quince minutos más tarde el peinado de la rubia estaba terminado y para sorpresa de Tom perfecto, se sentía más que orgulloso de si mismo pues había logrado no quemar más de dos veces a Kari con la tenaza, claro que no contamos las veces que se quemo él

-vez te dije que si podías hacerlo quedo como de salón, si algún día dejas la guitarra la tenaza puede ser lo tuyo- dijo muy orgullosa la rubia

-pues si quedo muy bien, pero si quieres que lo haga otra vez tendrás que esperar a que se me curen las quemadas- dijo frunciendo el seño

-ven te pongo pasta de dientes para que no te molesten al rato- después de colocarle la pasta de dientes en la quemada, la rubia saco a Tom del cuarto para terminar de vestirse, él simplemente fue al cuarto por su paliacate blanco que combinaba con una playera negra con letras color plata y el pantalón de mezclilla de la talla acostumbrada que traía puesto, después bajo para esperar a su hermano y a la rubia, pero para su sorpresa su hermano ya estaba ahí, con un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra de manga larga hecha con encaje que terminaba como guante en sus manos, pero lo más importante con su nuevo look, que constaba en el pelo un poco más corto y con rastas, algunas con las puntas en rubio, solo que a diferencia de las que él solía usar las de su hermano eran mas delgadas, por lo que eran muchas más que las de él, solo a Bill se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas, pero que podía hacer, era su hermano y así lo quería

-esto lo anoto en mi diario, yo termine de arreglarme primero que tu- dijo sonriendo el menor

-de hecho hermanito, termine hace casi hora y media, pero a Kari se lo ocurrió que quería que yo la peinara- alzo la mano llena de pasta dental para evidenciar lo dicho y su hermano no pudo más que soltarse a reír como poseso al imaginar cómo debió de haber quedado la rubia -no le veo la gracia- dijo Tom molesto

-yo-risa –si- risa –pobre- risa- Karitza- risa- ni ella- risa - se merece eso- por fin se calmo –pobre ya me la imagino con el cabello todo quemado- al traer la imagen a su mente el menor de los gemelos no pudo evitar volverse a reír

-por lo menos a mi me peino una persona y no una batidora, por más que trates de imitar a Tom nunca será lo mismo- la risa desapareció de Bill al voltear a ver a Karitza que se veía simplemente hermosa, traía un vestido de corsé rojo con encaje negro que en la parte de en medio se amarraba con un listón rojo y en la parte superior tenía una rosa negra, y la falda del vestido tenia holanes de encaje que lo hacía lucir muy sexy según él, también traía unas medias negras y unas zapatillas rojas y para complementar la ropa unos aretes de piedras negra, y si hace 5 segundos no se hubiera estado burlando de que fue su hermano quien la peino juraría que un experto le hizo los hermosos rizos que caían por hombros y alrededor su rostro, que no estaba maquillado en exceso, estaba simplemente perfecto, con tonos rojos y negros

-que la batidora se llevo tu lengua?- se burlo la rubia haciendo que Bill regresara a la tierra

-se nos está haciendo tarde, mejor ya vámonos- dijo Bill saliendo de la casa pues la rubia lo había aturdido de sobremanera y necesitaba alejarse de ella, cosa difícil de hacer en una limosina, la cual no era cualquier limosina era un Ferrari F360 hecho limosina, él se sentó en el primer asiento dejando el de en medio libre pues Tom y Karitza se subieron en el ultimo.


	8. Alfombra Roja

Todo el camino Tom y Kari se la pasaron platicando de cosas sin sentido mientras que Bill iba en su propio mundo regañándose a sí mismo por haberse quedado como tonto al ver a la rubia, pues aunque no era ningún secreto que la rubia era guapa, él siempre se veía rodeado de chicas guapas y nunca ninguna había tenido ese efecto en él; cuando llegaron un integrante del staff de los premios les informo que tendrían que esperar a que fuera su turno para pasar por la alfombra roja, en ese tiempo Kari se la paso leyendo un "libro" con portada extraña, según los gemelos, pero lo más raro es que lo estaba leyendo al revés, pero como siempre el único que hablo fue Tom

-oye, se que tú no eres exactamente una persona normal, pero tan rara eres que lees al revés?- Kari solo pudo rodar los ojos por el comentario del mayor

-no Tom, no leo al revés, esto es de Japón y ahí si se lee "al revés"- le explico la rubia

-como?, sabes japonés?- pregunto Tom

-no Tom, está en ingles, mira este libro se llama manga, y es como un comic, pero que se lee de derecha a izquierda y de atrás para delante, por que respeta la forma de lectura de los japoneses y el orden de los dibujos, este que estoy leyendo se llama Vampire Knight y trata de unos vampiros que viven y estudian en una academia de humanos, pero en diferente clases, la clase diurna para los humanos y la nocturna para los vampiros, ellos….- y así el resto de la hora que tuvieron que esperar Kari le explico la trama del manga y el anime del mismo, y aunque se regañaba internamente Bill escuchaba atentamente a la rubia, pero solo porque le interesaba el tema de los vampiros que quede claro que solo por eso…(y aquí es donde todos le creemos)

-wow, no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas-dijo Tom cuando la rubia termino su cátedra de Vampire Knight

-hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mi querido- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta, en ese mismo momento el mismo integrante del staff de antes les informo que eran los siguientes por lo que la limosina avanzo hasta el inicio de la alfombra roja, al llegar una ola de gritos los recibió, pero al abrir la puerta y dejar al descubierto a los pasajeros los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores, el primero en bajar fue Bill seguido de Tom que ayudo a bajar a Kari, cuya presencia sorprendió a la gran mayoría ya que era la primera vez que los gemelos caminaban en una alfombra roja acompañados de una mujer, los gemelos iban saludando y posando para fotos mientras que la rubia trataba de alejarse de los gemelos pues no quería "estorbar" en las fotos, sin embargo siempre era jalada por Tom quien la abrazaba por la cintura y la abrazaba, la gran mayoría de las fotos tenían la misma imagen, Bill recostado en la espalda de Tom señalando de lado hacia la cámara como acostumbra y Tom tomando a Kari por la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos quedando de frente mientras que la rubia simplemente ponía las manos en sus hombros, mientras caminaban por la alfombra Tom iba tomado de la mano de Kari lo que incrementaba las dudas sobre la relación entre ellos dos, por lo que fueron de las primeras preguntas que los reportero les hicieron cuando llegaron con ellos

-y dinos Tom quien es la joven que los acompaña- dijo un reportero

-oh, ella es una amiga muy querida, podría decirse que mi hermana- dijo giñando un ojo

-con que una hermana, tú tienes algo que ver con esto Bill?-dijo otro reportero

-en absoluto, nada que ver- contesto secamente mirando mal a la rubia

- qué relación tienes con Bill?-

-eres las novia de Tom?-le preguntaron dos reporteros a la rubia al mismo tiempo

-gracias a dios ninguna, y no, no soy su novia- contesto simplemente la rubia

-oigan las estrellas somos nosotros por qué le preguntan a ella?- dijo Bill enojado – vámonos, nos llaman para la entrevista de entrada del programa- dijo para alejarse de ahí, sin embargo no resulto un cambio muy grande pues a la entrevista por empeño del staff entro también Kari la cual se negó pero igualmente fue llevada por Tom

-veo que vienen muy bien acompañados, díganme quien es la chica que los acompaña- dijo la VJ**

-es mi mejor amiga, y no, antes de que nos repitan la pregunta no somos pareja, ni tampoco lo es de Bill- dijo Tom pues Bill estaba de mal humor como para estar contestando preguntas relacionadas con la rubia

-bueno veo que me han ganado, en ese caso dime quien te vistió, el vestido que traes es simplemente hermoso- le dijo la VJ a la rubia

-bueno todo mi atuendo fue diseñado por Monic, y mi peinado es un Kaulitz original- con lo ultimo le giño un ojo a Tom

-como Bill te peino?- dijo sorprendida la VJ

-claro que no, es un T. Kaulitz genuino- dijo con una sonrisa

-oh por dios, esto es grandioso ahora todos lo saben, hubiera preferido que pensaran que fue Bill- dijo Tom poniendo su frente en el hombro de su hermano pues se sentía apenado

-y robarte el crédito de tu hazaña, nunca- dijo Bill en un tono molesto

-y dinos Bill a que se debe el cambio de look- comento la VJ "por fin me prestan atención" pensó Bill

-porque me gusta innovar mi imagen, tener el mismo look por mucho tiempo no es lo mío-contesto simplemente

-y dinos que piensas de que Cinema Bizarre este nominado para el mismo premio que ustedes ganaron al inicio de su carrera, crees que el ganarlo será el augurio de un gran éxito como lo fue con ustedes?-

-yo no creo que el que ganen o no el mismo premio que nosotros cuando empezamos tenga algo que ver con ello, es más bien la calidad de cada grupo lo que augura el éxito-

-bueno, les deseo suerte con su nominación de esta noche- dijo la VJ para concluir la entrevista con los gemelos, por lo que los tres bajaron de la tarima y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, se sentaron en la primera fila del lado derecho donde se encontraba el escenario designado para las actuaciones en vivo, y por ordenes de Tom la rubia se sentó en medio de los gemelos, pues él no la quería sentada junto a algún extraño, por lo que a regañadientes y en contra de la voluntad de Bill así lo hicieron; lo que ninguno de los tres supo fue que la chica era observada de no muy lejos por los mismo ojos azules grisáceos de hace dos días.

* * *

><p>VJ** es la conductora de un programa de musica, como Gabo de MTV<p> 


	9. New Toyz

Los premio se llevaban a cabo sin nada sobresaliente que mencionar, varios premios eran entregados por todos lados, y presentaciones en vivo eran realizadas a la par, nada demasiado llamativo para la rubia que sin saber porque se sentía observada, paso alrededor de hora y media hasta que por fin llego la hora de que fuera entregado el premio en el que estaban nominados los TH, mientras mencionaban a los nominados sintió como al mismo tiempo dos manos diferentes tomaban cada una de sus manos, ella las apretó tratando de mostrarle a ambos su apoyo, y por fin el momento había llegado

-…y el premio es para…..TOKIO HOTEL!-al oír el grito del presentador los tres se pusieron de pie de un salto, la rubia por inercia se volteo para abrazar a Tom y al soltarlo hizo lo mismo con Bill, pero con él no se puso a brincar como locos como con Tom, los gemelos caminaron hacia el escenario pero cuando Tom noto que Kari se quedaba en su lugar regreso por ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla con él, cuando llegaron al estrado como siempre Bill tomo el premio y empezó su discurso mientras que Tom solo abrazaba a la rubia y se movía hiperactivamente

-wow, esta nominación fue una sorpresa ya que teníamos tiempo sin sacar nada nuevo, pero esto solo nos demuestra que tenemos a las fans más fieles del mundo y que hasta en nuestra ausencia votan por nosotros, y como recompensa les daremos el mejor CD en la historia de Tokio Hotel….-

-en el cual les tenemos una súper sorpresa para la versión en alemán- acoto Tom con una sonrisa

-así que sigan pendientes, porque falta poco para que tengan ese disco en sus manos, muchas gracias a todos!- termino Bill, salieron del escenario y la rubia no podía expresar con palabras la euforia que sentía en esos momentos, el no saber si ganarían o no, y luego el oír el nombre de la banda como los ganadores era algo que no tenia precio, y eso que ella ni siquiera pertenecía a la banda, entonces no se quería ni imaginar cómo es que se sentían los gemelos, después volvieron a su lugar para seguir disfrutando del show, 10 minutos después anunciaron la siguiente presentación en vivo

-y con ustedes la nueva revelación del año en Alemania y toda Europa, los juguetes que todas quisiéramos tener en nuestras camas, perdón en nuestras casas, con ustedes…CINEMA BIZARRE!-

En el escenario enfrente de ellos se apagaron las luces para después dar paso a una melodía pegajosa con la que eran lanzadas luces de diversos colores por todos lados sin iluminar nunca el escenario

**_Show me your toyz_**

**_I want to be your choice_**

**_Show me your toyz_**

Después de que se escuchara esa melodiosa voz dos explosiones de luces blancas salieron a ambos lados del escenario iluminando por fin a 4 guapos chicos, uno detrás de un teclado vestido con un chaleco negro con decorados en dorado con un pantalón negro; el chico detrás de la batería vestía una playera sin mangas negra con delgadas líneas blancas con un pantalón negro; el chico de la guitarra vestía casi igual al tecladista pero el usaba el chaleco desabrochado dejando su muy buen torso al descubierto; y por ultimo pero no menos importante el bajista, ese que vestía con una chamarra blanca abierta dejando igualmente su torso al descubierto acompañado de un pantalón de cuadros blancos y negros, aquel que para sorpresa de la rubia era ni más ni menos el mismo chico que dos días atrás le había devuelto el ánimo; después de unos segundos de que los cuatro marcaran el ritmo con su música, junto con una hermosa voz apareció un chico, en la sima de las escaleras que estaban en medio del escenario, con una máscara, vistiendo un saco de smoking con una playera color plata debajo de este haciendo juego con unos pantalones negros, usaba un sombrero negro y unos guantes blancos a juego con la máscara, la cual quito para empezar a cantar dejando al descubierto esos ojos que habían observado a la rubia desde que llego a la premiación

**_I wanna be your addiction_**

**_I wanna be your president_**

**_I wanna taste androgynity_**

**_I wanna try your boy and girl friend_**

**_I will show you how beautiful it is_**

**_There's no need to resist_**

Mientras cantaba bajaba lenta y sexymente las escaleras, al llegar al final de ellas recorrió el escenario haciendo movimientos extremosamente sexys

_**So just show me your toyz**_

_**I want to be your choice**_

_**Show me your toyz**_

_**Let me enjoy**_

_**So just show me your toyz**_

_**I want to be your choice**_

_**Show me your toyz**_

_**Let me enjoy**_

Se sentó en una silla para moverse como si estuviera bailándole a alguien, y la verdad no estaba muy alejada de eso, pues mientras lo hacía no despegaba sus ojos de cierta rubia

_**I wanna show you all my faces**_

_**I wanna be a masochist**_

_**I wanna rule your sexuality**_

_**I wanna be on top of your list**_

_**I will show you how beautiful it is**_

_**There's no need to resist**_

Se paró de la silla y camino igual que al principio solo que ahora se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al público para irse a parar justo enfrente de Karitza, el chico le ofreció la mano para que se fuera con ella, al principio se iba a negar pero al sentir que Bill le sostenía el brazo para que no fuera ella lo volteo a ver y en la mirada de él se podía leer claramente el "ni se te ocurra", por lo que la rubia le sonrió con malicia mientras se soltaba de su agarre y tomaba la mano del rubio-castaño

_**So just show me your toyz**_

_**I want to be your choice**_

_**Show me your toyz**_

_**Let me enjoy**_

_**So just show me your toyz**_

_**I want to be your choice**_

_**Show me your toyz**_

_**Let me enjoy**_

El rubio-castaño se fue con ella de la mano y regreso al escenario en el cual la sentó en la silla antes ocupada por él, solo que la giro un poco para que quedara de perfil y no de frente al público y le coloco el sombrero que él llevaba

_**I will make your wishes come true, I will make**_

Mientras decía la frase una y otra vez, el chico le bailaba tal cual stripper profesional, dando vueltas alrededor de ella, o bailaba sobre su regazo con cada una de sus piernas al lado de ella, o bien entre las piernas de ella con cada una de ellas a sus costados, mientras él le bailaba casi olvidando que estaban en medio de un escenario la rubia reía y cierto pelinegro estaba a punto de explotar de el coraje, pero solo por la traición al grupo, no porque le dieran celos….

_**So just show me your toyz**_

_**I want to be your choice**_

_**Show me your toyz**_

_**Let me enjoy**_

_**So just show me your toyz**_

_**I want to be your choice**_

_**Show me your toyz**_

_**Let me enjoy**_

_**Show me your toyz**_

_**I want to be your choice**_

El rubio-castaño la levanto de la silla con una sonrisa y la llevo bailando con él a la sima de las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la sima le canto las últimas frases pegando sus cuerpo pareciendo que se iban a besar, para después desaparecer con una explosión.


	10. Knowing the New Toyz

-sabes por esto te podría acusar de secuestro, y tengo miles de testigos que lo comprobarían- dijo la rubia que era dirigida velozmente a uno de los camerinos

-si vas por propia voluntad no es secuestro linda, y yo solo te ofrecí mi mano, la cual tu felizmente aceptaste, en conclusión no es secuestro- contesto el rubio castaño sin soltar la mano de la rubia, de la cual solo se gano un bufido –después de usted- dijo mientras abría una puerta y le cedía el paso a la rubia

-y que te hace pensar que voy a entrar ahí?- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-onegai!*- le dijo el rubio castaño con ojos de corderito a medio morir

-no más de cinco minutos, no quiero que mueras trágicamente por un ataque de Kaulitz-la rubia entro simplemente para molestar mas al pelinegro y para averiguar quién era el otro rubio castaño del escenario

-no me digas que eres propiedad de Kaulitz?- pregunto el chico mientras se quitaba los guantes y el saco

-no para nada, pero creo que no le caes bien por la mirada que me dio para que no me fuera contigo, y puedes dejar de desvestirte estoy enfrente de ti- se quejo la rubia al ver que el rubio castaño ahora se iba a quitar su playera

-a mi no me importa que me veas, pero si así lo prefieres me cambio en el baño, además no quiero que te desmayes por la impresión- dijo con un giño de ojos que solo lo hacía ver más sexy

-si me desmayara por verte desnudo seria de por un ataque de risa- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de ángel

-quieres que lo comprobemos- dijo el chico acorralándola en una esquina poniendo ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia

-qué? de secuestrador pasas a violador?- dijo la rubia alzando una ceja, el chico como respuestas solo bajo una de sus manos y acaricio la cara de la chica quien aun en contra de su voluntad tembló al tacto del rubio castaño

-segura que seria violación linda?- susurro antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella…

-Strify porque rayos….-pero el chico de mirada verde grisea se quedo callado ante la imagen del rubio castaño acorralando a la rubia – pero que haces?-

-Yu quítate de la puerta quiero pasar- dijo una voz detrás del antes mencionado, por lo que el chico se aparto dando paso a los otros tres que faltaban, quienes al entrar notaron la misma escena que Yu

-oye yo te conozco, eres la chica antipolvo- dijo el chico que la rubia quería ver

-sí, y tu amigo me quiere violar, serias tan amable de quitármelo de encima?- dijo la rubia con una risa forzada

-tú la conoces Kiro?- "con que Kiro eh" pensó la rubia

-sí, así que ya suéltala Strify- dijo Kiro poniendo las manos en forma de jarra en su cintura

-nop, tengo ganas de un beso, y no la dejare hasta conseguirlo- el otro rubio castaño solo rodo los ojos y camino a él, lo tomo de la cabeza y le planto zendo besote que dejo a la rubia con la boca abierta "m!erda es gay, lastima" pensó la rubia

-hay tienes tu beso, ahora déjala ir- dijo tranquilamente el chico

-no, yo quería un beso de ella, no tuyo- dijo con un puchero el chico de mirada azul grisácea

-lastima, no especificaste- dijo el chico de ojos verdes grisáceos mientras sacaba a la chica de los brazos de Strify – me llamo Kiro la ultima vez ya no nos presentamos- dijo mientras le tendía la mano

-yo soy Karitza, sabes es la segunda vez que te veo y las dos han sido en un momento desafortunado- dijo la rubia tomando su mano

-cambiaremos eso te lo aseguro- un carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo reaccionar a Kiro que se había quedado un poco ido con la rubia- cierto ellos son Yu-dijo señalando al chico junto a él- él es Shin- dijo señalando al rubio –y él Romeo- dijo señalando al pelinegro

-mucho gusto en…-pero la rubia se quedo mirado fijamente al pecho del pelinegro con mechas rojas, y sin poderlo evitar soltó un grito que espanto a los cinco -¡ES EL COLLAR DE REN!- dijo parándose frente al dueño del collar – no puedo creerlo amo a Nana*, espera sabes de que es este collar o lo usas nada más porque si- dijo alzando una ceja

-te podría decir la vida completa de Honjou Ren* en este momento- dijo Yu con una sonrisa

- kawaii!*, un alemán que me entiende!- dijo la rubia dando pequeñas palmaditas

-de hecho aquí tienes cinco linda- dijo Strify abrazándola por atrás

- ecchi!*, suéltame- dijo la rubia tratando se soltarse

-Strify, vete a cambiar, o vas a salir con la misma ropa con la que actuaste?- dijo Romeo, con lo que el rubio castaño soltó tan bruscamente a la rubia que literalmente la arrojo a los brazos de Yu

-como no se nos ocurrió antes- comento Shin que al igual que Romeo ya se habían cambiado, ya que mientras los otros platicaban ellos entraron al baño a cambiarse

-bueno nosotros también nos vamos a cambiar- dijo Kiro

-por mí no hay problema, los espero- dijo la rubia con mirada sexy sentándose en una silla

-nos vamos a cambiar aquí, justo donde estamos parados, donde tú nos podrías ver- dijo Yu alzando una ceja, por lo que la rubia rio mas

-soy toda ojos- dijo giñando un ojo

–y por qué a ellos si los quieres ver y a mí no- dijo Strify saliendo del baño solo con su pantalón negro puesto

-porque estoy segura que ellos serian algo interesante que ver a diferencia de ti, de todas formas solo jugaba, ya me voy antes de que manden un equipo S.W.A.T. a buscarme- se paro y camino dos pasos hacia la puerta pero dio la vuelta y se paro frente a Kiro y saco su celular, le tomo una foto y luego le dio el teléfono – numero- el chico sonrió y apunto su número – ok, luego te pido el teléfono de los otros, ustedes me cayeron bien, bueno casi todos- lo ultimo lo dijo viendo directamente a Strify - ja ne*– la chica salió de ahí aunque no sabía muy bien por donde ir hasta que pedio indicaciones al staff, cuando por fin pudo ubicar donde estaba su asiento se topo con la mirada de los gemelos, que la veían con cara de preocupación el mayor y con furia el menor.

* * *

><p>Glosario: (todas son expresiones o palabras en japones)<p>

onegai: es "por favor"

NANA: es un anime muuy bueno q se los recomiendo mucho

Honjou Ren: pareja de uno de los personajes (una de las Nana´s XD) del mismo anime

kawaii : es una expresion como decir "q lindo" aunq es mas usada para decir q alguien es lindo, no se por q la puse aki d hecho XD

ecchi: es como decir pervertido d una manera menos brusca, dependiendo de la expresion ecchi tmb significa sexo, pero aki es para decir pervertido XD

ja ne: es como decir "nos vemos"


End file.
